


His Butler

by Vehn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Yaoi, ciel x sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehn/pseuds/Vehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afraid at night, Ciel is comforted by his butler, but gives him one order the demon never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the fan fic found on my Deviant Art, just thought I'd post it here for fun. :)

The only light in the room is from the single frame of candles he keeps on the corner on his desk to help him read over his paperwork. His long black hair seems almost blue as usual in the light as it does in any for that matter. Those small yet capable fingers of his drift across the papers spread before him as he holds a pen scribbling in the correct information for boring paperwork. A yawn escapes his small lips as he brings his free hand to cover the sound as if he’s in public. His one exposed eye blinks tiredly, the sapphire colour radiant in the dim light. 

Reaching behind his head he unties the eye patch that hides his mark that bears him to Sebastian, his butler and demon. Laying the covering down on the desk he returns to his work, his eyes glued on the task before him.

Looming in the doorway stands the tall lean figure of his butler, Sebastian. He stares at his young master, a small man beyond his years working much past his bedtime. Sebastian’s heart goes out for his master, the poor boy only thirteen years of age having to spend most of his time upholding the family name instead of enjoying youth.

“Young master.” Sebastian calls out softly, “I believe it is time for you to retire. Miss Elizabeth is coming over tomorrow and I know how you need a good night’s rest for days such as those.”

“No time for rest.” The young boy, Ceil, mutters not even looking up to address his servant properly, “I have too much work to do to be bothered with something as trivial as sleep. Besides I need this paperwork filled out to start the next shipment of inventory. As well as fill out the last report to the queen regarding our last case. Could you get me some tea with caffeine; I need something to stimulate me.”

Stepping inside the room Sebastian stops before the small oak desk that Ceil hides behind, “Sleep isn’t trivial, it’s essential. Please, let me escort you to a nice bath I have drawn up and then you can retire for the night. I know how you like to unwind after a busy day.”

Ceil’s dark eyes cut up to Sebastian, the small smile on the butler’s face wavering, “How many times must I tell you, Sebastian? I am busy and will retire when I see fit.” 

Leaning over the desk Sebastian frowns, “It’s late my Lord; you really must be going to bed now. Not only do you have an engagement with Miss Elizabeth but there is yet another outing to the city, do you not remember?”

Ceil emits a growl of irritation, still keeping his eyes on his paperwork, “Again, I can do without sleep for one night. Where’s that tea I asked for?”

A frown pulls on Sebastian’s lips as he stands upright in his perfect erect position, “Ceil.” He says calmly, his expression keeping a vast expressionless mask, “You need rest. And if I must force you to do so then so be it.”

The young business man sets his pen down, meeting Sebastian’s stare. He narrows his bi-coloured eyes as his fist crumples on the desk, “You wouldn’t.”

A mischievous smirk pops on the butler’s face, “But I would.”

In one swift movement Sebastian pulls Ceil from his seat and into his arms, carrying him out of the room. Ceil kicks furiously as Sebastian rounds a corner towards the young boy’s room. 

“Sebastian!” he cries, smashing a fist on the demon’s head, “How dare you do this to me?! I was busy working! This is not the time for one of your foolish games! Put me down now! That’s an order!”

Chuckling to himself Sebastian drops the livid boy onto his own bed, “Whatever you say, master.”

Ceil glares up at Sebastian as his butler starts to pull out his nightclothes from his wardrobe. His eyes watch as he observes Sebastian’s lean cut, incredibly long dark hair and deep amber eyes. His pale skin seems to reflect the moon as he finds a nightshirt fitting for Ceil.

Kneeling before him Sebastian wordlessly unties the small ribbon around Ceil’s neck then sheds the dark green jacket. Next he starts to unbutton the undershirt, his dark eyes staying on the lily white of Ceil’s chest a small smile pulling at his lips. 

As usual Ceil feels his internal temperature rise as the light brush of Sebastian’s fingers send chills down his spine. What is it about him that makes such a young yet powerful boy feel so entranced? A slight powder of blush blossoms on his face as Sebastian tugs off his trousers leaving him almost naked on the bed. 

Reaching next to Ceil the butler takes the nightshirt, gently guiding his master’s thin yet slightly muscular arms through the armholes. Starting from the bottom he starts to work on the buttons.

As Sebastian continues to dress him Ceil secretly wonders to himself if his butler can hear his master’s heartbeat. Ceil can hear it in his ears, pulsing through his veins and his entire being but can Sebastian? He looks down at the calm man serenely doing his buttons without so much a slight expression on his face. Of course not.

A loud noise startles the two, Ceil jumping emitting a slight squeak involuntarily grasping Sebastian’s arm. With wide eyes Ceil stares up at Sebastian, their faces inches apart as a small smirk plays on the demon’s lips. “Scared?” Sebastian asks.

“No.” Ceil snaps, “But you should probably check it out.”

Nodding Sebastian exits the room, returning in a few minutes with a confused look on his face. “Nothings been broken, no signs of entry…weird…”

Adrenaline still pumping through him Ceil nods as Sebastian returns to his buttons. Finally done a self satisfied smile pulls at his lips as he stands, only to be stopped by Ceil grabbing his coat. The boy’s large eyes burn into Sebastian as he averts his gaze; “Would you mind staying in here for the night?” he asks quietly, his voice barely audible. 

Laughing softly Sebastian answers, “Of course, what kind of butler would I be if I wasn’t there to comfort my master?”

“Shut up.” Ceil grumbles, sliding under the covers and exactly to one half of his bed, leaving enough room for another. He peeks from behind the white covers, “Well? You said you’d stay.”

Suppressing more laughter Sebastian sheds his coat, shoes, vest and gloves leaving them on the floor. He then lifts the sheets, slipping in next to Ceil and laying his head on the pillow. Placing a hand between them he shuts his eyes, ready for sleep until he feels the tiny touch of Ceil on the back of his hand. Cracking his eyes open he sees the boy touching his mark that binds him to Ceil. 

“Yes?” Sebastian asks softly as Ceil starts to trace it, a wondrous look on the master’s face.

Ceil shakes his head, switching his gaze to Sebastian’s deep eyes becoming lost in the colour. His breath catches as he realizes that his butler is in the same bed as him, with his long hair tousled around his long pale face, handsome jaw line and enticing lips. Sebastian blinks back, a hint of confusion to his expression as he places the back of his hand to Ceils’ forehead checking for temperature. “Are you feeling well, master? Shall I fetch a remedy?”

“No…” Ceil whispers, inching closer, “That’ll do no good.”

Sebastian notices how close they are, less than inches apart, their noses almost touching. He can taste Ceil’s breath in his mouth almost, feel the warmth radiating off the boy’s body and smell him-the scent intoxicatingly good. “Then…what would help?” he inquires, his voice low as well, the silence of the house ringing in his ears.

“Kiss me.” 

Shock ripples through Sebastian, “…master…is this an order?”

Ceil lowers his eyes briefly before raising them to look at Sebastian, “Only if you want it to be.”

Speechless, Sebastian stares back at his master, the powerful figure now smaller yet somehow stronger by lowering his defenses. Taking the hand that divides them he places it on the side of Ceil’s face and drawing his face closer. He hears Ceil’s breath shorten the closer he comes. Nerves rack his body as his becomes closer to Ceil’s, he’s thought of doing this many times but to have Ceil bluntly ask him to do such a thing. It’s almost as if the boy read his mind.

He presses his lips to Ceil’s, shocked by the soft yet firm quality to them. Sweet, bitter passion rushes through Sebastian as he feels Ceil’s small hands wind themselves around his torso. Sebastian finds himself closer to Ceil, his chest pressed against his master’s, his arms holding his master and most importantly his lips against his master’s. Underneath Ceil’s nightshirt Sebastian can feel his master’s heart hammering inside his small body as his hands press against Sebastian’s chest and beneath the plain white shirt. 

Gasping slightly the demon’s surprised on how cold Ceil’s hands are, smiling Ceil breaks the kissing. “What?” he smirks, his voice low and deeper, “Scared?”

Sebastian laughs softly, trapping Ceil with his legs on either side of his torso, “You have no idea.”

A rare, genuine smile posses Ceil’s features, happiness spreading through Sebastian for he never thought he’d ever see such a morose boy smile. His long fingers brush through Ceil’s dark hair, his eyes lingering on Ceil’s single sapphire blue eye. Ceil lifts his mouth to Sebastian’s savoring the feeling, never wanting these moments to end. His small fingers pop off a few buttons on the butler’s shirt exposing a toned white chest. 

Sebastian cradles the back of Ceil’s head with his hand, the kisses becoming stronger and faster. Their heart rates accelerating as Sebastian leads a trail down Ceil’s neck and onto his chest undoing some of the buttons he had just put together. Ceil’s body arches slightly at his butler’s touch and Sebastian grins at the action, rewinding the trail back up to Ceil’s lips kissing them a few more times before using the little will power he posses to place a simple kiss on his forehead.

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” He exhales; sliding off Ceil and to his side of the bed, jerking the covers around his body still thinking it’s a dream, expecting to be awaken anytime now.

He hears Ceil mutter some words of complaint as he settles back into bed, the only sounds their breathing. Sebastian closes his eyes, ready for sleep until he feels Ceil’s touch again. Glancing behind him he sees the boy with his arms around his butler’s torso and his face buried in his back. 

Smiling Sebastian turns the opposite direction, pressing the boy against his chest and wrapping his long arms around his small body. Ceil’s expression relaxes as his grip tightens on Sebastian, leaning his face deeper into the demon’s torso. Sebastian kisses the top of Ceil’s head, stroking his hair.

“Sebastian.” Ceil says, his voice muffled slightly.

“Yes?”

“…don’t leave.”

A knowing smile spreads on Sebastian’s face, his hold on his master stronger as he nestles his face in Ceil’s silky hair, “I won’t. I’m yours remember? Forever.”


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebaciel things. :)
> 
> Yet another of the Sebaciel story  
> I think i'm actually going somewhere with it!  
> That and I personally love Lizzie's 'surprise'
> 
> heeheehee :3

He's falling into darkness, into nothing without so much someone to catch him. To save him from this eternity of nothingness. He opens his mouth, knowing the words he has to shout for salvation but none come. Struggling he tries again, the dark ground approaching quickly, the fires of death growing on the horizon. Still no words, not even the slightest squeak.  
As he approaches his doom he can hear the screams of his parents, his own and his aunt. One last try, that's probably all the time he's got until he dies. Just one more time to see if he can overcome this sheer fear that's engulfed him to try and push through it and save himself.  
And his soul.  
"SEBASTIAN!" He cries, his voice loud and powerful, ricocheting around him.  
Nothing. His servant does not come, but his death does.  
Alone.

***

Sebastian may have not come in the dream but he bolted into Ciel Phantomhive's room right as he heard his master's bloodcurdling scream. Thrusting the door open he prepares to see the worst, maybe one of his enemies had somehow gotten inside the estate without Sebastian knowing or something far worse. Panic ridden, his eyes scan Ciel's room only to see the young boy's body ridged, gripping onto the sheets as if his life depended on it. 

The butler darts over to his master's bedside, surveying the boy breathing rapidly, eyebrows furrowed and white knuckles from his inhuman hold on the covers. His body convulses slightly in dream as he emits tiny whimpers, tears starting to form under his thick lashes. Never has Sebastian seen his master appear so weak and vulnerable.

Taking Ciel's shoulders he shakes him gently, "Young master…wake up."

"S-Sebastian…" He struggles to say, still dreaming, "Save me…"

"I am." He assures his sleeping master soothingly, stroking Ciel's hair, "Wake up…Ciel, wake up."

More gasps and muted cries escape him. Impatiently, Sebastian grips his shoulders tighter; giving them a firm shake finally awakening the dreamer. A loud shout escapes Ciel as he jumps out of Sebastian's hands, the boy backing into his headboard, his eyes wide. Still breathing heavily he glances around his room seeing it to have the demon whose name he's been screaming for what seemed like eternity. And now here he is calmly sitting at the foot of his bed with a concerned expression on his face.

Panting heavily Ciel swallows many times trying to wet his dry throat. His small hand grips his chest, bundling the white nightshirt. His dark hair clings to his forehead as his breathing starts to calm down, but tears start to pool in his eyes. Cautiously, Sebastian inches closer with one gloved hand extended as if he's approaching a feral animal. Slowly he curls an arm around Ciel's shoulder, pulling the boy to his chest he allows him to fold into his lap clinging to him for support. 

"You…weren't there…" He whispers into his butler, digging his fingers into Sebastian, "I screamed and screamed but…you never came."

"It was only a dream, Ciel." Sebastian assures him, finger combing his master's hair, "I'll always come for you," using his teeth he pulls off the glove that hides the mark on the back of his hand binding him to Ciel, ", as long as I have this."

"The contract…" Ciel murmurs, his eyes wide as he stares at the mark on Sebastian's hand, he touches it gently, "That's what keeps you here with me…"

Sebastian frowns slightly at his master's words, "Is that what you truly think?"

"Oh, excuse me." Ciel corrects, sarcasm tracing his words, "The contract and my soul. Better now?"

Sighing Sebastian kisses the boy's head, giving his shoulder a squeeze, "It's become a bit more than that, recently."

A rare smile pulls on Ciel's lips as he looks down, blush blooming under his pale white cheeks. Warmth floods through Sebastian at the sight, his gloomy master smiling, and he caused it. Moments like these make him almost dread taking Ciel's soul, but then again that's just the human in the demon talking. As his master traces his mark, sending electricity through his butler's arm, Sebastian realizes just how much he's jeopardizing his end of the deal. Surely it's uncalled for a demon to feel true emotion for a human, a human said demon is bound to eventually kill for that matter. How can he take Ciel's soul after what they've begun? 

Flashes of their many exchanged kisses pierce his thoughts, the memory of just barely tasting Ciel's soul raging through him. Maybe he's just going soft but when he knows what prize lies at the end may make Ciel's death a bit easier. After all, this demon has starved himself for a single soul, and that soul sits contently in his lap toying with his hand.

Leaning his face close to Ciel's Sebastian moves his hand from his master's grasp, slipping the glove back onto it, "I believe it's time for you to get ready for the day, my Lord."

Exhaling dramatically Ciel slumps out of Sebastian's lap, back first onto his bed, his hair fanned around his head with his eyes dully staring at the canopy covering. His hands rise to cover his eyes as he presses the balls of them into his sockets with a slightly groan. "Do I have to?" 

"Yes."

"But I don't have much to do today.'

"I do believe those books you requested came in the other day, you could read those."

"Boring."

"Chess?"

"Done it."

"Socialize?"

"Hell no."

A smirk pulls on Sebastian's lips as he leans over Ciel, carefully balancing himself by placing his hands on either side of the tired boy's shoulders. Looming over him he kisses Ciel drawing his knees up on either side of his body and removing his hands from the bed and to Ciel's. Wrapping his fingers around his master's small hands he pulls them from Ciel's face. The young lord stares back speechlessly at his butler.  
He gazes up at Sebastian, surveying his long dark hair that acts as curtains around his long narrow face. His eyes become lost in the demon's dark amber eyes that beckon him, tease him. Lifting his hand he touches the side of Sebastian's face, his skin soft to the touch, "This though…is something I could do today."

Chuckling to himself Sebastian kisses Ciel one more time before sliding off him, striding to his wardrobe, selecting the young master's usual outfit. "As much as I'd like to oblige I unfortunately have work to do seeing as your lovely Miss Elizabeth arranged a social to be held here."

All colour drains from Ciel's face as Sebastian sets the new change of clothes on the bed, starting to undo his master's buttons, "I thought I told her no."

"You did." Sebastian assures him, sliding the nightshirt off, folding it neatly into a crisp square, "The real mystery is if she listened."

"She never does and never will." Ciel scoffs, narrowing his eyes, "She's an insolent fool thinking I'd let her hold such an event at my estate. I do hope you extinguished any arrangements she's made." 

"I wasn't instructed to do so." Sebastian replies, tugging on Ciel's socks.

"Sebastian…" Ciel warns.

"Not that there was much I could do about it." He defends, "The rest of the staff feel a party is just the thing to brighten the atmosphere."

"I like the dark."

"I know." Sebastian ties the thin ribbon around Ciel's neck, running his hands down his master's chest he meets his eyes, holding his hands compassionately, "Please, just give it a chance. After all, it may give us one to dance."

Uttering a growl from the back of his throat the young lord wrenches his hands from his butler's to cross his arms, "You know I don't like dancing or parties, why would you suggest or go through with such a stupid idea?"

"I'd just like to see you smile more." Sebastian admits quietly, lowering his gaze to his empty gloved hands.

A compassionate turn of the lip graces Ciel's facial features, "That's why I have you."

"You're wrong." The demon corrects, "I'm only here under contract and the consumption of your soul, remember?"

Ciel leans forward, pressing his lips to Sebastian's forehead, "I thought that changed, has your view of the matter swayed?"

Grinning Sebastian sweeps Ciel into his arms, standing and burying his face in the boy's neck. Ciel cries out in mock anger, but keeps a tight hold on his butler inhaling his scent, memorizing it. Minutes pass and Sebastian lowers his master to the ground, taking his hand as they walk out of the room together. Their footsteps echo in the dark hallway of the estate, the comfortable silence good enough for them. 

They walk into Ciel's study, Sebastian not letting go of Ciel's hand until he takes a seat in his plush chair. He bows slightly crossing his chest with his hand, "I shall be back soon with breakfast and the paper. Anything in specific I may get you, my Lord?"

Ciel starts sorting through the papers on his desk, "Nothing much," he cuts his eye to Sebastian, "Certainly something I shouldn't start this early in the morning."

A laugh escapes him as he nods, "Maybe later, my Lord."

"Maybe." Ciel smirks from behind a form bequeathing his signature.

Right as Sebastian shuts the door it suddenly flings open to reveal a bubbly blonde doused in bright pink with obnoxious blonde pigtails sprouting from the side of her head. Her annoyingly puffy bright skirts swirl around her slender legs as she makes a beeline to Ciel's desk, eagerly leaning against it. The girl's large green eyes beam at him as she places a kiss on Ciel's nose, "Hello my darling! Miss me?"

A mixture of humor and anger flare in Sebastian as he silently watches young Miss Elizabeth openly fawn on his Ciel. Inside him he knows that Ciel harbors no feelings for the girl but she has one thing Sebastian will never have. The privilege of openly displaying her affections for his master.  
Shutting the door quietly he spares one last peek at Elizabeth with her arms around Ciel's shoulders as she kisses his cheek, ruffling his hair. Jealously pangs him, only he is to touch Ciel's hair in such a manner behind closed doors. Only he may command the power to bring a smile to his master's face or touch it for that matter. 

"Oh the party is going to be grand!" Elizabeth gushes into Ciel, her arms still curled around Ciel once Sebastian returns with the promised goods, "I mean, I already have the most adorable decorations and I already know what I'm going to wear! And of course you'll be there, right Ciel?"

Her narrow finger pokes his chest, a flirty look in her eyes as always, her head leaning on Ciel's stiff shoulder. Without answering her he reaches out, taking the tea Sebastian had just poured for him bringing it to his lips. A small satisfied tug of the lip is directed at Sebastian, congratulating him on a tea well made. He starts to cut into the morning pastry as Elizabeth swipes some of the icing off the top, holding her infested finger dangerously close to Ciel's face.

"Ops." She giggles, leaning in closer, "I made a mess, care to clean it for me, Ciel?"

He keeps his gaze at his paperwork, "First a party being thrown without my permission and now a mess? Really Elizabeth I thought you were raised better  
than this. Sebastian, do feel free to show her to the bathroom to clean her finger."

Elizabeth pouts her full lips, "Ciel, I don't need a bathroom to clean a little bit of icing off my…"

In mid sentence Ciel takes the plate with his food on it flicking it onto Elizabeth's torso. She shrieks, jumping away from Ciel as if he burst into flames, patting at her dress. "CIEL!" Elizabeth cries pathetically, "How could you?!"

"It slipped." He answers simply, "You know where to wash up, correct? Or shall Sebastian show you?"

Pouting, she swats away a few more clumps of cake onto the floor, "No. I've got it, thanks."

Holding her head high she strides out of the room, her pigtails bounding around her big head as she slams the door behind her. The butler and master sit in silence, completely consumed by the urge to laugh.

"A nice show, master." Sebastian says, breaking the silence, "The finale was brilliant. Quite a performance."

Ciel shrugs indifferently, sipping his tea again, "It's nothing compared to what'll happen to her if she tries that again." His eye meets Sebastian's, "After all, she's not my type."

"You have a type, sir?" Sebastian inquires playfully, standing close.

"Look in the mirror and you'll find out." He replies coolly, his gaze steady and never wavering.

Smiling Sebastian kneels before Ciel, taking his master's face in his hand, "I envy her, you know. She can touch you without a second thought while I must watch my conduct. What kind of butler would I be if my desire for you were openly displayed?"

Sorrow for his love rushes through Ciel as he places his hand over Sebastian's, "Mine." He answers, "You'd be my butler."

A somber smile plays his lips as the demon inches closer, "I'll always be your butler."

"Until the end."

Sebastian nods slightly, "…until the end. A time that I almost wish wouldn't come."

Ciel furrows his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Sebastian's pained eyes meet Ciel's single blue one, a pitiful look on his face as the right words struggle to form in his mouth, "I crave your soul with a hunger that's something you'll never understand. But I made a deal with you and once that deal is met I get your soul. And once that happens…well…it's rare that a deal such as that can be rewritten."

"I don't mind." Ciel blurts, "I really don't care. As long as you're the last thing I see as I leave this world and my parent's death is avenged you can do whatever you wish with my soul. I wouldn't want it going anywhere else, as long as you're the one taking it."

Mixed emotions of love, passion, want and complete utter desire explode inside Sebastian. To hear those words come from Ciel hits him in the heart, piercing its darkest depths with longing for Ciel. To keep him safe from everything and anything that isn't his butler.

Unable to contain himself Sebastian grabs Ciel's face, bringing it to his. Ciel's eye immediately flutters closed as he melts into his demon, never getting tired of these sudden boasts of need. Sebastian slides his hands from Ciel's face to his mid back, pulling him onto the floor with him.  
He pins him down by the shoulders, his eyes hungrily bearing down at his master, who doesn't exactly seem like his master at the moment. His fingers trace Ciel's face, tingles and adrenaline pulsing through the boy as he digs his fingers into the carpet. Sebastian lowers his face centimeters from Ciel's,  
"Just say it, and I will."

Smiling Ciel nods, "Sebastian. Kiss me."

The demon does just that, traces of Ciel's soul eminent in every meeting of their lips. He keeps a firm hold on Ciel's upper arms as his lust for that one perfectly corrupted soul burns in him. Ciel arches his neck as Sebastian slides a hand down his master's face, neck and eventually his chest.  
Ciel emits a slight laugh as Sebastian's hair tickles under his chin. Sebastian immediately looks up, "What that a laugh I heard?"

"…no."

A grin boasts on Sebastian's face, "It was! My Lord, I didn't know you could laugh."

A smile decorates Ciel's face, "Neither did I."

Their lips meet again, the pull towards one another just as strong as they first met, stronger even. Ciel starts to become lost in the pure bliss that is Sebastian until he hears a slight gasp. Popping his one eye open he sees Elizabeth in the doorway, her green eyes wide with shock, a dainty hand to her lips.

"Ciel…Sebastian…"


	3. His Butler, Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught by his fiancee, Ciel must explain why he was kissing his butler.

Her wide eyes flicker with confusion and denial as she leans forward more, inspecting the sight before her. As Elizabeth had entered the room she had heard some odd sounds from behind Ciel's desk and a closer look revealed his butler atop her fiancé attached at the face. "What's going on?" she attempts to demand but comes out as a whisper.

Ciel moves his jaw slightly; clenching it like he usually does when he's mad as Sebastian sits upright, sliding off his master. Sebastian helps Ciel stand, keeping a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder comfortingly. He flashes the trembling girl before him a charmed smile, "Miss Elizabeth…"

"Where you two…kissing?" she hisses, disgust in her tone as she takes a step away from the anomaly of butler and master.

"No." Sebastian replies simply.

"But I saw you!" she shouts, tears gathering in her eyes, "I saw you kiss him, Sebastian! Is that any way to treat my fiancée? The man I'm destined to be with?!"

Ciel narrows his eye, "Who said I'm destined to be with you of all people?"

"Because we promised as children!" Elizabeth reminds him furiously, her face flushing red, "You're mine, Ciel! Not his, mine!"

"I'm no one's property." Ciel informs her in a level tone, "Especially yours. I don't even know why you keep this sick fantasy going in your head about you and I, it's never going to happen. Who's going to enforce a childhood promise? My parents? Look around Lizzie, they're dead, and I'm not taking orders from yours anytime soon."

"My Lord…" Sebastian warns, knowing when Ciel can start to rant about his inner feelings and begin to loose control of what comes from his lips.

"Shut up." Ciel snaps, his fury focused on the girl before him.

"Ciel," Elizabeth sniffs, taking a step towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder that's not covered by Sebastian's own hand, "Please, listen to yourself…I just want to know one thing. Were you and Sebastian kissing?"

His gaze lowers, a thin spread of embarrassment colouring his face, "You wouldn't understand, I wouldn't expect you to. You're just a child."

"So are you!" she cries, "And he's an adult! It's not right, Ciel!"

"Miss Elizabeth," Sebastian interrupts, "If I may be so kind as to explain, what you saw was my lips on Ciel's, but not in the way you've mistaken for. You see my master choked on his breakfast and couldn't breathe. He had stopped breathing and I was merely performing medical procedure to revive him. It was nothing romantic, just medical."

She narrows her green eyes, "I heard him talking. Hard to believe a choking person can talk very well."

"Indeed," Sebastian agrees with a slight nod, "But he spoke after, thanking me for saving his life."

Ciel scoffs at the bitter irony as Elizabeth shakes her head, "Then why is his necktie undone and his shirt unbuttoned? And look at his neck! It's all red in only two places!"

"Bug bites." Ciel lies.

"You don't go outside."

"They can get inside the house."

Elizabeth inhales shakily, crossing her arms keeping her eyes downwards, "…I saw you Sebastian…you pulled him out of the chair and he asked you to kiss him…"

Both their faces flare red as tears come to Elizabeth's eyes, "I…just don't understand Ciel, he's…your butler."

"That's why I wouldn't expect you to." Ciel reminds her bitterly averting his gaze, "Sebastian and I are…"

"…practicing." Sebastian interrupts quickly, "Miss Elizabeth, my master has yet to have his first kiss you see. And he wanted it to be with someone he knows and trusts. Seeing as I am his butler he asked me to do so, he was embarrassed by it. I hope you can understand."

Elizabeth narrows her eyes to the butler's seemingly adroit excuses, "He wanted to practice kissing…on his butler?"

"Who is someone he trusts very much." Sebastian adds, cutting Ciel a triumphant look.

Her arms float down to her slender waist as she leans onto one hip a skeptical look on her face, "Practice for what? Why would Ciel need to practice kissing in the first place?"

"For you, of course." He lies, "I do believe there's a social coming up is there not?"

A small smile tugs on her lip, "…yes."

"And you are not current engaged to Ciel Phantomhive are you not?" the demon continues to question the obvious.

Ciel opens his mouth to object as Elizabeth shoots him a compassionate look, "We are." She assures not only herself but his butler.

"See? It was all just a misunderstanding." Sebastian reassures her, "You have nothing to worry about, there is absolutely no romantic attraction between Ciel and I."

she nods, keeping her gaze on Ciel, as if his face may give away the slightest answer that Sebastian's word is truth, "Alright…I need to go make plans for the party." She strides over to Ciel, gripping the sides of his unbuttoned blouse and jerking him to her, bringing him to her for a sweet kiss. She feels her insides swirl inside her as her lips meet his for the first time, "I'll see you later, Ciel."

Giving him a meaningful glance over her shoulder she exits the room gracefully leaving Ciel stiff and unmoving. Sebastian smiles to himself, fixing his hair with his fingers, proud of his flawless lying skills. "I'd say that went well my Lord, what do you think?"

Clenching his jaw he collapses into his chair, glaring at the paperwork before him, "Which part? Where you sell me out to Lizzie or deny our feelings? Do tell where your victory lies seeing as I obviously lost in more ways than one."

"Ciel, you don't honestly think that I meant any of that do you?" Sebastian gasps, falling to his master's side, gripping his hand rubbing his affectionately with his thumb.

The young boy wrenches his hands from his butler's, hiding his gaze and sadness, "…you certainly played the part well enough."

Exhaling Sebastian stands, staring down at his master somberly, "Ciel…I was just saving us. I don't think many will smile upon the relations of butler and master, one being much older than the other at that. We can't be public with this, we're lucky that Lizzie was so gullible."

His gaze never wavers from the paperwork before him. Leaning down Sebastian places a finger under Ciel's chin, tilting it towards him, "Please, my Lord…just listen to me when I say that when I was lying I was also lying. I have strong feelings for you, how could you doubt me so easily?"

Silently Ciel buries his face in his hands, gripping his bangs tightly as his body goes ridged in suppressed anger, "…I know…" he says, "…I know one day I'm going to die at your hand. And I'm ready for that. What I'm not ready for what happens before then. I don't know what I want more now, you or the avenged death of my parents."

Shock ripples through Sebastian's body falters slightly, dropping to one knee his eyes stay locked on his master, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I avenge them…I loose you." Ciel whispers, "…I don't want to loose you. Ever."

Speechless, Sebastian stares back at the boy before him, his face still buried in his hands ashamed by the words he just spoke and drowning in his own ambiguous desires. In all his lifetime he's never met a human that's played his heartstrings so well, who can grip him without touching him. As he watches Ciel slowly pry his hands from his face he smiles faintly, standing, looming above his master. The hunger for his master's soul still rages inside him but, the need to comfort him and reject the boy's worst fears is stronger. 

Leaning over slightly he makes himself eyelevel with Ciel, gently touching his face. He gives his master's cheek a few strokes, if only he didn't have his gloves on he'd be granted to leisure of feeling Ciel's soft skin. "Is this truly how you feel, my Lord?"

Ciel's face wrinkles slightly, his eye still closed, "Are you doubting my words now, Sebastian?"

Chuckling under his breath Sebastian shakes his head, "No. I don't doubt a single one. What I do doubt is your dancing skills for the upcoming party."  
"Anything else?"

"…and whether I can truly bring myself to take your soul." Sebastian admits weakly, "I can't bear to loose you either, but the demon inside me craves your soul more than anything. That's a side I can rarely control if it gets out of its bounds."

Ciel nods, understanding, his eye still closed, "I know what I was signing up for when I agreed to this contract. As I said before, I don't mind, just as long as its you who takes my soul in the end."

Sebastian stoops his head to Ciel's their faces almost touching, "Master, please open your eyes."

The boy's thick lashes hide his one beautiful blue eye and marked purple one. He exhales dramatically, his eyebrows pulled together in slight agitation. 

"Why would I do that, Sebastian?"

"Could you?" he asks, tugging off the eye patch

Chills run though Ciel from his butler's touch as his face suddenly feels naked without its proper covering. Sighing again he opens his eyes, jumping back slightly at how close he is to Sebastian. The demon's blood red eyes capture him immediately, their deep red colour mesmerizing, framed by thin black lashes concealed by elongated almond shapes. His long face displaying them with his sleek black hair framing that. Ciel's heart races in his chest, the beat irregular and unfamiliar, flashes of their time together dancing through his mind. 

A smile upturns Sebastian's lips as his fingers trace the left side of Ciel's face, their slender shape gracefully gliding on the boy's skin. The demon himself finds his attention lost in Ciel's vast sapphire blue eye, the depth incredible. Blue itself a soothing colour but the colour of Ciel's is of a raging sea, calming after a hurricane. Being calmed by a demon. 

"There it is." He whispers, pulling his hand from his master's face, "That blue I love so much."

The rare Phantomhive smile takes over Ciel's face, adulation for his butler radiating from him almost. Extending a gloved hand Sebastian asks, "Shall we?"  
Rolling his eyes Ciel takes his butler's hand, allowing the demon to pluck him from his seat, pressing him to his tall lean frame. Ciel's large eyes stare wondrously at Sebastian, always amazed by his butler's elegance, grace and dexterity. A being that seems to be nothing more than a devilishly handsome butler, but underneath lay a lethal creature dying for his soul. A demon that Ciel has learned to love and trust for years.

Without warning Sebastian guides Ciel around the study, sweeping the boy around with that same serene smirk on his face. Each movement fluid and effortless as Sebastian somehow is able to open the door sending them down the hallway. They fly past a row of large windows overlooking the outside world to discover night. Ciel catches a glimpse of the full moon as Sebastian continues his dance, keeping a firm hold on his master. 

Weird, it seemed as if morning was only a few hours ago. Perhaps time flows much faster with a demon. With Sebastian. Darkness envelopes them as the space to Ciel's bedroom shortens, in a matter of moments Sebastian spins them into the room the door deftly shutting behind them. The butler lights a set of candles, placing it on his Lord's nightstand before selecting a nightshirt for him to sleep in. 

Ciel takes his rightful place on the bed, lost in his own trivial ambivalent world of him and Sebastian. The butler kneels before Ciel keeping a professional composure as he changes his master into the proper sleeping attire. He stares longingly at Ciel, the shadows of the candles playing well off his long face. His hand caresses Ciel's jaw, "I really was lying to Elizabeth. I do have feelings for you, young master. I don't know how many times I must say it."

"Sometimes…:" Ciel whispers, "You call me by my name, Ciel. Not the titles I prefer, it makes me feel closer to you. Sometimes…you say all the right things that make me think I could love again. Sometimes…I think I'm on the verge of loosing my head over you. But, no matter the words, the truths or lies, what really tells me what you mean without saying anything is this."

Gripping the sides of Sebastian's coat Ciel brings his demon's lips to his, the same passion, lust and forbidden want pulsing through him. Involuntarily Sebastian's hands flutter down to the earl's neck, his fingertips brushing the boy's soft hair as he leans into him. Ciel jerks Sebastian closer, still clinging to the butler's coat, his small fingers curling tighter and tighter. 

Smirking into the kiss Sebastian starts to nip at Ciel's lower lip, placing his hands atop Ciel's as he's forced closer. Ciel breaks the kiss, brazing a hungry trail down Sebastian's neck and back to his lips. Curiosity gnaws at Sebastian on the nagging question as to what caused Ciel to develop a sudden hunger for his butler. For Sebastian. 

Sebastian tugs at Ciel's nightshirt while in exchange the young lord's hands shove off the butler's coat. He then invites the demon inside his mouth as Sebastian brings Ciel closer, moving so that the master sits atop the servant. 

Gasping, Ciel stops, his forehead pressed against Sebastian's, his breath short and soft. His hands tremble slightly on Sebastian's chest, his eyes closed the only emotion flooding through him being the one many claim to be love. The tips of Sebastian's fingers lingering on Ciel's jaw line, "What is it, Ciel?"

"…look in the doorway." He growls, agitation in his tone.

Turning Sebastian sees Mey-Rin, their adorably clumsy maid in the doorway with bed sheets in her trembling hands. A glance at the bed reveals it to be barren. The poor maid sputtering complete insanity as her face grows as bright as her hair. Emitting a audible sigh Sebastian gathers Ciel in one arm, striding before Mey-Rin taking the sheets. 

"Thank you," he smiles cordially, "We are going to need those later."

"I…I…I…" she stutters, "Th-the…and I…Sebastian and the young master…Elizabeth…room….dishes…"

"I'm sorry." Sebastian frowns as Ciel leans his head on his butler's broad shoulder, "This room is occupied for the night."

With those last words he swiftly shuts the door, dropping the sheets and Ciel back onto the bed. His long hair frames his face as he stares lovingly at his master. He brings his lips to kiss Ciel again, softly, gently, and lovingly- the same way he did the first time their lips met, granting him entry to Ciel Phantomhive's soul and heart. The kisses start cautious at first then gradually diving into the darkest of temptation, giving into his needs. 

Giving into Ciel.


	4. Lustful

The rightful head of the household stares distastefully at himself in the mirror as his faithful butler happily tugs folds and creases into crisp edges. The young earl's small lips turn into a frown as his single blue eye surveys the atrocity of an outfit Sebastian clothed him in-a large mass of blue and white frills and lace courtesy of his 'fiancée.' Exhaling he feels his body stiffen as Sebastian fastens a hat with equal decoration atop his master's head, a smirk tugging on his lips dying to burst into laughter. 

"Sebastian…" Ciel growls, meeting the butler's red eyes in the mirror, "…what is this?"

"Party attire." The butler replies simply, as if his master had asked what day it is today, "Miss Elizabeth insisted you wear this to her party."

"A party I've been trying to veto for the past three days." Ciel sighs, his frown sinking, "Whatever was she thinking, holding an extravagant party in my home, a place of business not play."

"I think she just wants to spend some time with you, my lord." Sebastian says, his erect posture towering over Ciel in the mirror, "Besides, a little socializing never hurt anyone. Give it a chance. Maybe if you're good I'll save a dance for you."

"So you're attending this hell hole as well?"

"Now that its hell related a butler such as myself must attend." Sebastian smirks, lowering his lips to Ciel's ear, "You'll be there. That's reason enough."

A faint smile plays on Ciel's face as he ducks it out of view, blush threatening to colour his cheeks. Emitting a slight laugh Sebastian steals a closer look at his master to see red blooming on the boy's fair skin. He takes his master's chin under his finger, tilting it towards him, "Is that not only a smile but blush I see?"

Ciel tucks in his chin further, an action useless under the grip of Sebastian, "Don't be silly. I don't blush."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

Sebastian shakes his head in mock concern, "Tsk tsk, first blush now lies. What am I to do with you?"

"I'm not blushing, Sebastian."

"Oh I believe you are."

Silence comes from Ciel as his large blue eye meets Sebastian's playful gaze, his face inches from his butler's. his butler's hand on his face, his butler staring so intently that damned smirk that makes Ciel's knees go weak adorning the demon's face. Now he feels the heat of a blush covering his face as his heart hammers in his chest, "…if I am blushing like you say I am, it's only because you're so close."

The smirk widens as Sebastian leans in closer, his lips brushing Ciel's, "What about now? Better?"

Ciel moves his mouth, unable to find words being so distracted by the little space between them awaiting a kiss, "…worse." He gasps, his voice low, "Definitely worse."

A small chuckle comes from Sebastian, "And what if I do this?" he bites off his glove to reveal the seal, his nimble fingers gliding under Ciel's eye patch causing the young earl to shiver under the touch.

"…S-Sebastian…" he warns, the usual power in his voice gone.

"Yes?" the demon inquires, inching closer.

"…stop teasing me."

"Is that an order?" he asks, the eye patch becoming loose.

"Yes."

Taking the side of Ciel's face Sebastian brings their lips together for a swift kiss, enough to make either party want more but enough to satisfy the tease. He kisses him briefly once more before pulling away, "Yes, my Lord."

Ciel shakes his head slightly, tightening the string that holds his eye patch in place, "I hate it when you do that."

"Could've fooled me." Sebastian grins, stealing one last kiss, "I'll be here after the dance anyways. No need to be selfish and in a hurry."

"I'm a child, remember?" Ciel reminds, taking Sebastian's hand, his eye fixated on the seal, "I get greedy when it comes to games."

Sebastian sighs, his gaze now on his young master's hands on his, "I thought you said this wasn't a game."

"It's not." Ciel answers flatly, "Can't I make a joke?"

"If it's a good one. But seeing as you need me to assist you when we need services from the Undertaker I'd say you better keep practicing." Sebastian concludes.

Suddenly the door to Ciel's room swings open to reveal the bubbly blonde known as Elizabeth. Ciel drops Sebastian's hand as the butler discreetly slips his glove back on. Elizabeth bounds into the room, tossing her arms around a scowling Ciel as she nuzzles her face against his.

"Hasn't anyone told you to knock?" Ciel demands, the years of propriety and manners restraining him from shoving her off.

"You're my fiancée," Elizabeth replies happily, her grip tightening, "I don't need to knock."

"We're still not married, you still have to knock." Ciel informs her as she slides her hands to his, swinging them slightly.

Her large green eyes glimmer with hope of an evening with Ciel as she gives him a meek smile, "Shall we get going? People are starting to wonder where you are, being the one who owns this house."

"Mansion." Ciel corrects as she drags him out of the room, "I live in a mansion, not a house."

Grinning at his master's usual sarcastic remarks Sebastian follows, quietly and in the shadows, lust swelling in him as he longs to be able to walk the young master into a ball. To hold his master to him on the dance floor, to feel the boy's clumsy feet collide with his own, to hear Ciel mutter apologies for accidental toe crushings and to wrap his arms around him during a slow tune. But as usual he stands on the outskirts watching Elizabeth drag the unwilling earl by the hand, her shrill voice like thunderous nails on a chalkboard calling his name over and over.

The girl's iron grip never wavers as she tows him around his own ballroom crying out, "Ciel! Look at this!" or "Ciel! Aren't they sweet together?!" or "Ciel! Dance like this!" and the worst of all is the "Ciel! Isn't that dress adorable?! You should take me to town and buy it for me!"

Over and over, again and again he hears his name come out of her throat either demanding, begging or pointing out the obvious. No matter how many times he tries to inject the slightest syllable that indicates that he doesn't want to fawn over another girl's dress, dance a certain way or buy her clothes she's quick to fill the silence. Her obnoxious blonde pigtails flounce around her head as she continues to tote him around with her like a living accessory. How he's learned to hate the colour of those pigtails, that bright loud yellow much like herself. The crazy curls reflecting Elizabeth perfectly, the blinding shade much like her personality. Why couldn't she be more like Sebastian? Serene, calm with an undertone of danger. 

Because she's not a demon that craves his soul, that's why.

Squealing Elizabeth hauls Ciel onto the dance floor, the strength she uses to summon him enough to rip off the poor boy's arm. Jerking him to her she beams happily as the two fall into a sloppy rhythm to the orchestra Elizabeth hired. Ciel finds himself wondering just how much of his money she wasted on this event. 

Onlookers smile and exhale adored 'awww's' at the young couple as they drift around the floor, Ciel constantly trips over his own and Elizabeth's feet. Her cheeks flush with anger as her green eyes narrow, "What are you doing?" she hisses, "I'm trying to dance and all you're doing is scuffing my shoes! What kind of earl are you?"

"One whom can only dance with his butler." Ciel grumbles hatefully to the floor.

"Well learn to dance with me!" she growls, "I am your fiancée!"

"Is that your excuse for everything?" 

"It's better than yours!" Elizabeth snaps as another force drives between them, gracefully taking Ciel's hands in theirs.

Sebastian stands proud and elegant as ever in a nice tuxedo with his signature long coattails and sleek black colour. His hair hangs as it always does with a look of determination in his eye as he glances down at Elizabeth, "It's alright Miss, I can handle young Lord Phantomhive from here."

Without her blessing Sebastian sweeps Ciel away, the two gracefully swirling about the floor as they have in lessons. Ciel feels his heart swell in his throat as he stares in awe at Sebastian; it's as if the demon had heard his silent plea for salvation. The butler stays silent, the sound comfortable only filled with the loving gaze of his butler. 

Onlookers of the ball smile fondly at the sight of mentor and master performing a flawless dance without the smallest trifle of anger. The two seem to fit together perfectly as they dance completely ignoring the adoring looks girls give Sebastian or the bemused smirks co-workers give Ciel. 

The only thing that matters to them is each other.

The orchestra switches to another song and the couple stops on the edges of the party by a wall. Ciel grins up at Sebastian, "Always there to save the day."

Sebastian bows, "A lovely, dance. I'm honored to have spent it with you."

"Who says it's the last?" Ciel smirks.

"I do." The oh so familiar and annoying voice of Elizabeth quips from behind.

Groaning under his breath Ciel turns around to face the girl, her hands on her slim waist. He takes Sebastian's hand in his as well as a step towards Elizabeth, "Lizzie." He states frankly, "I know you've spent a great deal of time on this ball as well as my money. I never approved of this event in the first place but you insist it go on. 

Seeing as half of London was invited I allowed it least I make my family look bad. But now you keep dragging me around like some toy making me do things only you want to do under the excuse of our possible engagement. I'd like to spend time with Sebastian if you don't mind, I find his company much more pleasurable than yours and would love it if you would kindly piss off."

Tightening his hold on his butler's hand Ciel steps back, a triumphant smile on his lips as he stares at the girl before him. Her lower lip wobbles uncontrollably; her large eyes slowly absorb tears. She dabs at unshed tears, her voice weak, "…what…what are you saying? That you love him but not me?"

Ciel nods, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

A few strands of sorrow streak her pretty face as she sniffles, "C-Ciel…"

"I don't want to hear it, Lizzie." He interrupts.

"My Lord." Sebastian says slowly, pity lining his expression, "Perhaps you should service young Miss Elizabeth. We could spend time tomorrow if you please."

Ciel furrows his eyebrows, "Sebastian…"

"I'm saying is, she put a lot of effort in this event and the least you could do is spend it with her." Sebastian clarifies, "I'm deeply flattered that you wish to spend the night with me but I believe you owe it to Miss Elizabeth."

Anger flares in Ciel as he clenches his fists, "Fine. I see how it is. You're embarrassed what others will think, aren't you? I'm not and to be honest this party or whatever the bloody hell it is, is the last place I'd want to be."

Shoving past his butler and fiancée Ciel storms out of the room, gaining a few glances from guests. Elizabeth inhales shakily. "Ciel!"

He doesn't look back, his feet keep marching him away from the ball and to his room where he promptly slams the door shut and kicks the dresser. How dare Sebastian make a fool of him like that?! After he completely put Elizabeth aside and opened up for the damned butler! The butler of all people! The others will speak of this, and he may even loose a few clients but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is Sebastian rejected him, something he's been afraid of for a long time ever since this silly romance began. But that's what he gets for falling for his butler, his demon butler at that.

A slight knock comes to the door, crossing his arms Ciel turns away from the door, "Go away Sebastian. I don't want to talk to you right now."

The low creak of the door opening breaks the silence; a few footsteps heard as he feels a pair of hands encircle his shoulders, "Not Sebastian." A voice whispers in his ear, sending dread down his spine.

Elizabeth's wide eyes flicker with emotion as she hurriedly wipes away the droplets falling from her face, "I think…I should go apologize."

Sebastian's eyes watch carefully as a familiar figure edges towards where the young master slipped away to, the man casting glances around the room once more before disappearing into the shadows. For a man such as him to be leaving so shortly after an unattended Ciel Phantomhive has left can only mean one thing. 

Fear builds in him as he stands patiently listening to Elizabeth sob and repent. Normally he'd rush after but seeing as half the party saw Ciel's tantrum and is now watching the aftermath, he feels obligated as a Phantomhive butler to consult the heartbroken girl. As he comfortingly pats her small shoulders every fiber of his being screams to run after and to his master.

"C-Claude?" Ciel gasps, trepidation filling him as Claude's hands wind around him, "What…are you doing here?"

"Hello, Ciel Phantomhive." Claude smiles in Ciel's ear, "Long time no see."

"After the parties you throw I intend to keep the time long." Ciel snaps, digging his short nails into Claude's hands, "Let go of me!"

"Sorry." The demon sighs, "I only am able to slip away from the Trancy mansion on the rare occasion and I do not intend to waste this occasion."

"Too bad. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Leave. Now." Ciel demands, clawing at Claude's hands.

"Come now, Ciel." Claude coos, backing Ciel into the wall, his yellow eyes gleaming with malice, "Surely you have enough decency to listen to me." 

"As if I need to." Ciel spits, "You've come to take me, just like Alois wants. He ordered you and here you are to carry out the demand."

"I was hoping you'd go willingly." Claude informs him, leaning his face closer.

"Not ever." The young master growls, hatred burning in his eye, "Get off me."

"At least let me have some fun." Claude snickers, his fingers toying with Ciel's hair, "After all, it's what a good host does at a party."

"Party's downstairs."

"Ciel…" Claude exhales; his face closer as he gently presses his lips to Ciel's the slightest whisper of the boy's soul on the demon's tongue. Pure bliss races through him at the smallest sample of such a unique soul. Hunger pulses through him as he brings his lips to Ciel's again, this time gaining more of a taste. 

Ciel jerks his head to the side inhaling to scream one word, one name, "SEBASTIAN!"

His acute hearing picks up on his name being called. The distress and urgency in his young master's voice enough to forget any formal up keeping of an image. Elizabeth continues to ramble on how sorry she is as Sebastian pats her head, "I'm sure the young master just overreacted. I'll go check on him for you, alright?"

Nodding Elizabeth agrees as Sebastian produces a small cloth for the girl to dry her tears. Bidding her a good night he dashes upstairs, his heart pounding in his chest, fear gripping his heart. He thought he had seen Claude earlier but thought it was just an honest mistake. Hearing the young master's voice and seeing the very same man he thought he had mistaken quickly tail Ciel just proves what a lousy butler he's become in this hour. 

Kicking open the door he sees Claude with his arms around Ciel and his mouth against his young master's. Rage consumes him as he firmly grasps Claude's shoulders, throwing the demon off his master. Claude flies backwards, crashing to the floor with a loud thud as Sebastian directs his attention back to Ciel who stays crumpled by the wall, a hand to his lips. His small body trembles slightly as Sebastian takes the boy's shoulder in his hands, "Ciel…Ciel are you alright."

The boy's deep sapphire blue eye stares up at Sebastian, "…hurt him. Make him pay for what he did. Show him what happens when he defiles Ciel Phantomhive."

Nodding Sebastian kneels on one knee, taking Ciel's hand, kissing it gently, "Yes, my Lord." 

Biting his glove he tears it off, displaying the mark that binds him and Ciel in contract. Claude flips back onto his feet in time for Sebastian to pull out his knives, aiming for the opposing demon's chest. He swipes, encountering a swift block by Claude. Sebastian tries again, each move swift with perfect dexterity, but being in a fight with another demon placing a wounding blow is near impossible. 

With a flick of his wrist Claude sends a spray of his weapons in Sebastian's direction, the demon dodging every one, catching them in his hand and sending them back. Claude crouches to avoid his own knives as Sebastian sends another round of knives, the look of a killer in his eye. In retaliation Claude swings a fist through the air, missing Sebastian's face by inches. 

Kicking his leg up Sebastian lands a firm blow on Claude's chest, knocking him to the ground, aiming a knife at the Trancy butler's throat. His once deep amber almost red eyes blaze with the colour of a demon as he towers over his opponent. Taking the knife he slices Claude's chest, red blossoming out each slash Sebastian makes. Temporarily blinded by vengeance Sebastian continues to inflict countless wounds on the defeated until he realizes his actions. 

Staring down he sees blood all over the floor and the demon under him. Claude's yellow eyes burn into him with a narrow glare, "Finished?" he asks, a mixture of sarcasm and pain in his words.

Sebastian jabs the point of his shoe into Claude's face, "Now I am." He jeers, "Get out." 

Grunting Claude struggles as Sebastian hauls him to his feet, his long fingers digging into the other demon's shoulders. Ciel watches with a satisfied smirk as Sebastian marches Claude out of the room, Claude in return casting Ciel one more longing glance.

Taking the back way Sebastian opens a side entry to the mansion, shoving Claude out into the darkness. Stumbling a few steps Claude regains his composure, dabbing thoughtfully at his open wounds, "You really know how to obey orders, don't you?"

His only reply is a menacing glare.

"Fine. But be warned, I am one to carry out orders properly too." Claude informs him casually, "And I am intrigued on why you are so possessive of that soul. But having that small taste when our lips met…"

Sebastian's body goes ridged at the memory of Claude with his young master. His level mouth sinks into a disgusted frown. To think this wretched creature touched his young master. It's sickening.

Claude catches on Sebastian's demeanor, "…I was able to have the tiniest sample of his soul. Just a drop too small to even be called a drop but the taste was there. Are you so sure about our contract?"

"Pull something like this again and the deal's off." Sebastian growls, "I can promise you that."

"Fair enough." Claude sighs, turning on his heel, walking away disappearing into the shadows of night.

Ciel sits on his bed, his knees curled to his chest as he stares out the window, images of how fierce Sebastian had looked while fighting Claude. In a single expression there was anger, fury, the undying thirst for revenge and most importantly of all passion. All that emotion from Sebastian was for him. With a heavy heart he closes his eyes, how stupid he's been. Sebastian only rejected him to keep up the image he must uphold as the last of the Phantomhives. His butler still has feelings for him, but they're feelings that can't be openly displayed as he wishes.

A pair of familiar hands envelope him from behind, "Are you alright?" his voice inquires, low and filled with concern.

Ciel nods, "I'm sorry."

His lips press against the side of Ciel's head, "I know."

Ciel turns so he's face to face with his butler, still comfortable in the demon's arms, "Do you?"

Smiling fondly Sebastian strokes Ciel's face, "I do. I know you better than you give me credit for."

A smile cracks his face, "You think so?"

He nods, holding Ciel to him tighter, "I know so. I'm sorry you had to see me like that…"

"I ordered it," Ciel interrupts, "Don't apologize."

"Yes, my Ciel." Sebastian murmurs into his master's neck.

The smile widens, "My Ciel?" he echoes, leaning his head on Sebastian's.

"You're much more than just my Lord, now." Sebastian confesses, reclining back onto the bed, taking Ciel with him, "Even when I take your soul, you will always be my Lord, but my Ciel as well."

Ciel lifts his head from Sebastian's chest to look the demon in the eye. His small hands wind around Sebastian's neck as he presses his lips to his butler's briefly-a long sweet kiss. 

Ruffling Ciel's hair Sebastian emits a small laugh, "What? That's all?"

Ciel kisses him again, harder and longer, over and over. His hands tangle in his Sebastian's hair as he pulls him closer. He crumples the demon's shirt into his hands as the coat slides away and articles of theirs shed to the floor. Ciel's slender hands press against Sebastian's toned white chest, kissing him once more before breaking away, curling into Sebastian, "I'm glad I have moments like these with you, Sebastian, where I can loose my title and be your Ciel."

"I'm glad too…" Sebastian murmurs, leaning in for more until he notices Ciel still folded against him, "…Ciel?"

"I love kissing you, Sebastian." He says, his voice small and muffled, "But when we're just like this…sometimes it's better. I feel safe."

The demon's arms wrap tighter around his master, allowing his eyes to slide shut. The only sound that enters his ears is Ciel's breathing, rhythmic and soft, sweet like a lullaby. Night covers them with the lustful glow of the moon bathing the two in it's inconsistent light.

Forever and always.


	5. Always

A soft light filters through the curtains, casting a milky glow about the room making the usually dreary mansion look less. He stretches his arms out with a slight yawn; it's been so long since he's actually slept well. Not that he slept much at all last night, being on his toes watching for enemies to take his love away.

His eyes drift to the small body beside him, his sides rising and falling at a steady rhythm. Smiling fondly to himself Sebastian brushes back some of Ciel's hair from his face, the boy's expression completely peaceful. He makes a face in his sleep, his ski slope nose wrinkling slightly as he murmurs something, rolling on his side facing Sebastian. Exhaling Sebastian sits upright raking his hands through his hair staring at his clothes on the ground. Silently he dresses, fixing any imperfections in the mirror before wrenching open the curtains allowing more sunlight to blare into the room. 

Ciel's eyebrows crease as he plunges under the covers emitting a slight moan. "Sebastian…turn it off."

"It's the sun, my lord." Sebastian informs him, yanking back the sheets, "I couldn't turn it off if I tried."

"I'm sure if I ordered you…" Ciel muses, his face in the pillow.

"With all due respect, please don't."

Ciel laughs into his pillow as he shakes his head slightly, peeking his marked eye at Sebastian. The butler smiles back, always glad to see that he posses the rare power to make his master smile. He finger combs his master's hair thoughtfully, "I trust you slept well?"

"Of course." Ciel murmurs, his voice soft from sleep, "You were there. I like it when you're there, do you think…"

"I'll see what I can do." Sebastian promises with a small peck on the tip of Ciel's nose, "Do you really enjoy my company that much?"

Ciel nods taking Sebastian's hand in his, "I do, I wish we didn't doubt each other so much."

Sebastian smirks, "If it's a wish you want…I'm sure I could form another contract."

Ciel emits a small snort as he sits upright, his small fingers drifting over Sebastian's elegant hand, "Revenge and better trust in a demon/human relationship. What else could I give you, you already get my soul."

Leaning over Sebastian leads Ciel against the headboard, his eyes those of a demon's as his strong hands keep his prey still. His lips adorn a playful smile but his eyes say something much less docile. Inside his chest Ciel's heart races, never has he been so close to see just how mesmerizing Sebastian's eyes can be. The eyes of a demon, the power of a demon, Ciel Phantomhive weak and powerless under such strength. If Sebastian wanted to he could easily take Ciel's soul here and now, no questions asked. 

"Who said your soul was your only value?" the demon inquires, his voice low as he runs a finger along Ciel's jaw, "Trust me, it's not."

"S-so." Ciel whispers, his voice shaky from emotion and intense fear, "You don't just want my soul?"

Sebastian grins wickedly; the face on his almost seems like another's. His long fingers stroke his master's face gently, the demon receding and Sebastian returning. Compassion and understanding fill his eyes instead of hunger, "No, I do. I still want your soul but in wanting your soul I want you…does that make sense?"  
Ciel remains quiet, his mind reflecting back on Sebastian's words. Not only does Sebastian want his soul but he wants him, as in all of him. His butler doesn't just want to devour his soul but he also has feelings, ones that conflict with his demonic nature. Maybe there is one piece of him left that he could give to Sebastian for his 'new contract.'

"My heart." He says, his voice smaller than a whisper, "For the new contract, you could have that."

A somber smile plays the demon's lips, "But my lord, I already have that."

"And they say I'm arrogant." 

His grin widens as Sebastian loops an arm around Ciel, pulling him close resting his chin atop his master's. Ciel relaxes against his butler's torso enjoying the warmth Sebastian's body gives off, to feel the slight thump of his heart and be safe in his demon's arms. Absentmindedly Sebastian strokes his long fingers through Ciel's hair, loving the silky texture, able to smell the slight smell of his shampoo. A lavender blend, sweet and soft-just like his young master deep down.

Sweeping back some of Ciel's bangs Sebastian places his lips gently on his master's forehead. A faint smile tugs at Ciel's lips as he relaxes into Sebastian, his hands curled around the arms that encircle him. He closes his eyes, savoring the moment never wanting to leave the comfortable solitude of his butler's embrace.

"What's on the agenda?" Ciel inquires quietly, not to keen on shattering the silence.

Sebastian sighs, shifting his position slightly, "Nothing much…Ciel…do you like it when it's just you and I like this? When we can be alone and not hide?"

"Being alone means we are hiding." Ciel corrects sadly, "We can never be open with this."

"I know." Sebastian agrees, resting a cheek on the crown of Ciel's head, "But I know where we can, if you want to go for the day."

"What?"

"Spend a day with me, we'll get out of the estate and go outside. I'll prepare a picnic for just us and we can stay outside and wander. It will just be us, no one else there to intrude no one there to judge or see, just you and I, Ciel." The demon says, his voice smooth and flawless, enticing the young boy with pretty truths and promises, "What do you say?"

Ciel purses his lips, unsure what to think. Spend a whole day alone with Sebastian? It sounds nice enough, perfect enough but in reality can he do it? His mind flickers back to the piles of paperwork he must do, the sheets and sheets of paper needing his signature or him to fill out blank lines. To sit there and keep sorting through the deals he must keep and loose, where to gain or spend money, what's selling and what's falling flat. He can't just drop his family's business to spend a day with his butler, he has deadlines to meet, people to make appointments with. As nice as it sounds, a day out with his love, it's unrealistic. At least for the moment.

Exhaling, Ciel shakes his head, slipping from Sebastian's grasp. His eyes search his demon's face, trying to find the right words to break the news to him. He opens his mouth to speak but is silenced by a melancholy smile from the butler, who reaches out to brush back some of Ciel's hair only to have it fall back into place. "You don't like the idea, do you?"

"No." he answers quickly, taking Sebastian's hand, "No, I would love to but I have work and…"

"Can't it wait?" Sebastian interrupts, a harshness to his tone a fire in his eye, "One day, Ciel, that's all I'd take of your time, one day. Isn't there someway that you could spare us one day?"

Us, he used that word again. Those two letters that show that Ciel and Sebastian are together not just in contract. He meets his eyes again, those slender almond shapes begging him silently as his heart longs to go with Sebastian. To be free of hiding even though they will be hidden, to just be at his side holding his hand and walking with him and not be afraid of anything else. Breaking, he smirks, gripping Sebastian's hand tighter. "One day. That's all you have."

...

Thick clouds loom over their heads as the two tread across the vast countryside, wandering through the forests that they had somehow wound their way into. Servant and master walk hand in hand in comfortable silence as they wind around the forest slowly, taking their time together. Sebastian swings his arm gently as he quickly takes a few steps ahead stretching their arms out. He clenches his fist into Ciel's as he presses his forehead to Ciel's inhaling deeply. "And you didn't want to come."  
"You know I don't like the outdoors." Ciel murmurs back before opening his eyes, looking so different to Sebastian without his eye patch on, "But when you're here…"

Sebastian steals a brief kiss, "I know. Me too."

Ciel grips Sebastian's hand tighter as the two resume walking again, "You said we were going somewhere, are we coming upon it soon?"

The butler flashes a trademark grin of mischief and secrets, "Soon."

Without warning Sebastian scoops Ciel into his arms gaining a slight protest from Ciel, but as they continue walking the young earl relaxes into his butler. His small hands clasp behind Sebastian's neck as he rests his head on the demon's chest. He rises and falls slightly as his butler keeps a steady pace as he marches across the forest floor. Pushing aside some brush they arrive to a black gate with intricate design. Ciel squints his eyes, searching to find what's beyond the gates.

"What is this?" he asks as Sebastian unlocks the gate, striding through without shutting it.  
The butler continues walking, the thrill before telling an unknown thought swirling around inside him. His hold on Ciel tightens as he thinks about the boy's reaction to his surprise, yet another excuse to see him smile. Surrounded by a glass of deep, clear water with a simple stepping stone path stands a giant chess board with elegant marble pieces. In the dim light the water seems to be a dark indigo blue, the large pieces seem to glow and the whole place seems magical. 

Ciel's breath catches in his throat as he slides his hands from Sebastian's neck to his hands as the demon sets him down. He leads Sebastian around the giant chess board, marveling at the intricate work done on each piece. Every piece a beautiful design hand crafted and every one magnificent. Turning around a wide grin beams on the young earl's face as he takes a few steps closer to his butler.

"What is this?" he repeats, his voice an amazed whisper, "Where are we?"

Sebastian smiles, taking the boy's face in his hands, "It's yours, I found it a long time ago and have been meaning to show it to you. I had to clean up some of the pieces and most of the board. Not to mention how dirty the water was but for you…" his thumb gently strokes Ciel's cheek, "…to see that smile on your face…it was worth it."  
That feeling was back, the one that Ciel hadn't felt in a long, long time. The one that he would feel on the occasion he got to sleep in mum and dad's room when it was his birthday. The one when his mum would hold him close and tell him stories out of the thick pages of fantasies. The exact one that he feels when he's with Sebastian, but stronger. That feeling that makes him want to throw his arms around his butler and kiss him, to show him that he does care maybe even love.

"Sebastian." Ciel exhales, his arms looping around the butler's neck, as he lifts onto his toes to reach the demon's lips. 

Instinctively Sebastian curls his arms around the boy, brining him to his chest again as their lips meet. Ciel holds Sebastian's face as he kisses him deeply, the immense lust that Sebastian usually feels for the young earl now courses through the boy. His heart starts to hammer in his chest as the kisses last longer and Ciel allows Sebastian in, his small, agile fingers tangling into Sebastian's hair as he playfully pulls down. Sebastian smiles against Ciel as he backs them into the giant king piece, the two sliding to the ground using the pawn as support. 

Sebastian leans against the mass of marble, keeping Ciel in his lap as the two continue. Ciel suddenly breaks it off, his arms straight and his hands resting on Sebastian's shoulders. Confused Sebastian reaches out to hold the young earl's face, glad to be without his gloves. He gingerly strokes the boy's cheek then starts to toy with his hair, compassion in his eyes. "Ciel…is something the matter?"

Ciel shakes his head, lowering his hands to Sebastian's chest, "No…it's just…" his large eyes meet his butler's, his one large sapphire blue eye and pentagram eye seem to look right through the demon, "…Sebastian…" his voice was now small and vulnerable, a rare tone for such a strong soul, "…I think I'm falling in love with you."  
"Ciel…" Sebastian murmurs, his narrow almond shaped eyes wide with shock, the hand that was once playing with Ciel's bangs now immobile. 

The boy lowers his stare to his hands that rest on Sebastian's chest, "I know it's stupid and that you're going to leave me once this contract is complete but…I think I am, Sebastian, I really think I'm falling in love with you. I'm sure it's not right or whatever for a human and a demon but…"

His rambling is stopped by the abrupt jerk into Sebastian's chest and the passionate kiss of a demon. Ciel's worries start to melt away as he looses himself in Sebastian's arms, their strong touch enough to calm or protect him. In this case they do both jobs, protect and calm him as well as fill him with the love he's been denied all these years.

Sebastian pulls away, his deep red eyes locking onto Ciel's bi-coloured ones, "Ciel, I feel the same. I love you, so much more than you can imagine or comprehend. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you feel the same feelings I have had for a long time."

Another smile graces the young boy's face as he hugs Sebastian to him, burying his face into the demon's neck. His soft hair tickles Sebastian's jaw line as he envelopes the boy in his own arms. He leans his face against Ciel's head, using one hand to finger comb the earl's silky hair. Sebastian kisses the side of Ciel's head as he holds him closer, Ciel in return curling in closer. Ciel kisses Sebastian's neck before sighing, his head on Sebastian's chest his eyes closed.

"I love you, Sebastian." He says, his voice filled with purpose.

A grin pulls at the demon's lips as he brings Ciel's face to his again, that same spark still there, stronger even. He stops, lost in Ciel's sapphire eye, his hand absentmindedly tracing a pattern on the boy's smooth skin, the words on the tip of his tongue, begging to be released.

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive." He confesses, the feeling one a demon should never have, "I always have, and always will."


	6. Sorrow

Finally, it is finished. Ciel Phantomhive expels a great sigh of relief as his head falls into his hands. The paper work is done and in many neat piles atop his desk all ready to be mailed back to their original owners. Beside him sits his butler, a loyal demon who happily flicks the very last of the paperwork into its designated spot atop the oak surface. His eyes shift down to the mentally exhausted earl beside him. Smiling he ruffles the young boy's hair, "See? That wasn't so bad."

A tiny glare greets him, "Not so bad? Are you daft? That was three days of paperwork! How in any way was it not so bad?"

Sebastian chuckles, kissing Ciel gently on the cheek, "You were there, that's good enough for me."

Rolling his eyes slightly Ciel sits upright, surveying the masses of paper before him, "Well…I suppose we can mail it all out tomorrow, and by we I mean you."  
"Of course, my lord." His eyes scan the desk one last time in search of any bits they missed so they may retire for the evening. A crisp white envelope peeks from under some already filled forms. Slipping a hand under the papers he retrieves it to find it addressed to a Ciel Phantomhive with a spider embedded in the wax seal on the back.

His upper lip curls slightly in disgust as he holds it between two fingers as if the paper itself is diseased, "A missed letter, sir."

Ciel takes the letter from Sebastian, his eyes meeting the seal a look of anger decorating the boy's face, "What the hell does he want?" he grumbles, tearing into the clean paper to reveal a simple invitation, "Brilliant, a 'private ball' with 'exclusive guests'." He flicks the invitation to the floor, "It starts within a few hours, as if I'd want to attend such a ball with those two." A slightly somber look passes Ciel's expression, "…he killed my parents…" another look, one that rings of an idea replaces the sorrow, "But, I of course could build a file of my own. What do you say to doing our own personal research, Sebastian?"

The demon smirks, "Whatever do you mean, my lord?"

He meets his butler's stare, "I mean he knows quite a bit about me and I hardly anything on him. I think it's fair that we even the playing field and I have something on him as well. What do you say, Sebastian?"

Always one for a good turn in the game of Ciel's life Sebastian's smirk widens to a grin, "Blue or red for you party attire?"

"What do you think?" Ciel snaps playfully, rising from his seat, striding from the room, careful to trample on the invitation.

Sebastian follows Ciel into his room, clothing the boy in a fairly fancy blue and black piece with ruffles and slight lace. Sadly, he couldn't convince the earl to wear a hat but the large bow at the small of his back made up for that. The butler tightens the necktie around Ciel's slender neck, resting his hands on the boy's chest, "Are you sure about this, Ciel?" he murmurs, their last visit to the Trancy manor drifting through his mind, surely Alois and Claude being whom they are have an ulterior motive to this ball. Then again so does his young master, the outcome to this ball is unclear and keeping his Ciel safe is always his top priority no matter the cost.

"I'm sure." Ciel assures him, placing a hand over Sebastian's giving it a reassuring squeeze, "If it makes you uncomfortable we'll go in, get the information we need and then we'll leave. Simple. I trust you can sort through personal files quickly, correct?"

Sebastian remembers the vacant drawers of Alois Trancy's home and the large amount of rooms. The library, there must be some sort of files or perhaps the study. Seeing the determination on Ciel's face he knows that he must not fail. Nodding Sebastian takes Ciel's hand, kissing the back of it gently, "I will. I promise to get the files as quickly as I can, I don't like those two nor do I approve of you in their company."

Ciel's expression softens as he takes Sebastian's face in his small hands, kissing the demon gently, "I love you. Don't forget that, I don't like them either, but I need this Sebastian. He killed my parents; I need to know everything about him that I can. Please understand."

Nodding Sebastian strokes Ciel's face, "Yes, my lord." He stands, offering Ciel his hand, "Shall we?"

The young earl takes his butler's hand, walking out of the mansion in his butler's slight embrace. He really didn't care when Finny cast them an odd look, he was with his Sebastian there wasn't anything that really mattered besides the fact that he was holding his demon's hand. Let Finny look and cast them curious glances, the gardener can tell all of the house staff for all he cares. 

They arrive to the carriage, Sebastian helping Ciel inside before climbing in himself informing the hired driver to proceed to Trancy manor. The sharp crack of a whip breaks through the stagnant night air as the carriage lurches forward starting its journey. Ciel sits beside the window, his face propped up by his hand as he stares vacantly out the window. But, what may seem like a nonchalant child to one looks like a nervous boy to a demon. 

Reaching over Sebastian slips an arm around Ciel, guiding him to his chest. Ciel curls an arm around his butler's torso placing his head on his butler's chest. He closes his eyes, completely relaxing into the demon loving the feel of when their bodies are together like this, memorizing his scent. Sebastian wraps both his arms around Ciel, nestling his face in his master's silky hair the smell of lavender and other perfume spices filling his nose.

Tucking a hand under Ciel's chin Sebastian tilts his face upwards facing him. Ciel's large blue eye flickers with silent emotion as his grip to Sebastian tightens, their lips meeting. Ciel shifts himself in Sebastian's lap, his bony knees digging into the demon's hips as Sebastian pulls the earl closer, keeping a firm hold on his lower back. The boy's hands drift to Sebastian's face then his hair, toying with it while the demon plays with the boy's bottom lip. Ciel clasps his hands behind his butler's neck, a few fingers free to toy with the demon's long hair. He grants Sebastian further entry, the butler exploring the young earl as if this was their first kiss instead of another on their endless list. He nibbles on Ciel's lip again and in return Ciel tugs on the demon's hair, a smile on his mouth. Sebastian digs his fingers into Ciel's back in retaliation as the boy yanks harder, the demon now moving to the boy's neck, his hands crawling up to Ciel's shoulders. 

Ciel's hold on Sebastian's hair increases to a painful level as Sebastian's lips wander elsewhere. He breaks away, a hand flying to the pair that threaten to tear what's left of his hair out of his skull. Laughing softly he massages the earl's tense grip, "I may be a demon but it doesn't mean I can't feel." He feels Ciel's small hand muscles loosen, "I'm sorry, too soon?"

He nods as Sebastian re-buttons his master's shirt and starts fixing the nice decorations on Ciel's outfit. As Sebastian smoothes out any imperfections he can feel the young boy's heart racing under his fingertips. He kisses Ciel right under the jaw before placing his lips to Ciel's once more, pulling away to comfortingly stroke the boy's face. "I am sorry, Ciel, I just thought that…"

He shakes his head, those agile fingers of his still messing with the demon's hair, "It's fine, it's not that I didn't enjoy it though. I figured we shouldn't get too lost in one another before we arrive to the Trancy home."

Sebastian nods as the carriage stops; he quickly fixes his hair and attire before opening the door, helping his Ciel out. The two walk in silence towards the manor, the tension building to a peak once they arrive to the front door. Ciel stares distastefully at the large door as Sebastian raises a fist to knock. But instead of his hand to firmly knock once his hand hits the wood the door swings open old horror film style. Inside all is dark, the only light from the moon outside.

"What the hell?" Ciel snaps, "Are they not home?"

Sebastian senses Claude deep inside the blind labyrinth, "No, they're here. Master, orders."

"Continue, we came here for a reason, I am not about to let that go to waste." Ciel barks, assuming the position of the powerful earl that he is.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian acknowledges with a slight bob of the head before stepping inside after Ciel into the darkness. 

The door behind slams shut, the faint scurrying of feet eminent around them. Instinctively, Sebastian pulls Ciel close, pressing the small boy to his chest, his eyes searching the darkness for enemies. Without asking permission he picks up Ciel, holding him baby style. Ciel keeps a strong hold on the back of Sebastian's neck, his eye attempting to adjust to the darkness, "Just get what we need and get out." He whispers in Sebastian's ear, "That's an order."

"Yes, my lord." He murmurs back, his eyes fully adjusted to the abyss surrounding them, making his way towards the back of the mansion where Alois' study is. His light footsteps ricochet around them, the sound almost haunting. Ciel leans in closer as they take a turn, his nose picks up on an odd scent, one that he knows much too well.

"Sebastian…" he asks, worry lining his voice, "Do you smell that?"

He had caught the scent long ago, the smell of burning wood and building. He holds Ciel closer, "Yes. I'll be sure to quicken my pace."

As promised his step quickens, the demon hurrying to his destination until his foot catches on something in the darkness. Cursing himself for being so careless he topples to the ground, Ciel spilling from his grasp. The boy emits a slight cry as he falls onto another body. A slight glow of a fire starts to burn around them, the smell worse now as he looks up to see the face of a man with a eerily similar long face, dark brown eyes and deep black almost blue hair. Gasping Ciel backs away quickly, "Dad?" he chokes, memories flooding through him. His hand hits another object; glancing over his shoulder he sees a beautiful blonde woman with deep blue eyes and his same fair complexion on the floor. 

Sebastian looks up to see his Ciel caught in his own person hell, the fire looming around him, two bodies like his parents on either side of him. He pushes off the ground, his arms outstretched ready for his young master. His arms envelope Ciel, he tucks his body to safely shield the boy from the fires. Out of harm's way he sets his master down on the floor, the boy not letting go of his coat, his eye wide and scared like it was the day he summoned Sebastian. His small body is ridged with suppressed memories brought back to life, fear radiating from him as he emits a slight whimper, inching into Sebastian.

"Ciel…" Sebastian calls, holding Ciel close, "Ciel are you alright."

His large eye stares fixated on the fake bodies now caught on fire, "Mum…Dad…don't go…don't leave me…" tears well in his single eye as Sebastian sheds his coat, draping it around Ciel's head. 

Taking the boy in his arms he stands, making sure his coat stays over Ciel's head, the boy burying his face into Sebastian's shoulder, the fires around them growing, "Orders, sir."

A slight gasp of a cry comes from his shoulder, Ciel crumpling into his butler tears coming from him. "Orders!" Sebastian asks once more, not wanting to carry out the last demand of Ciel.

"Don't leave me, Sebastian." He sniffles, his voice barely audible over the crackling of the inferno.

"I won't." Sebastian promises, walking away from the flames, on the lookout for any enemies, "Anything else? Any other order you'd like to give?"

Another low moan of mourning comes from the boy, his breathing starting to hyperventilate. Not even the simplest word comes from him. Now running Sebastian escapes the fire, shocked that even Alois Trancy would be willing to set his own home on fire just to get at him and his master. "Orders, Ciel!" he shouts, "Ciel, just say the words and we'll leave I promise. We'll go home, just say the order!"

"Oh," a voice simpers, the clacking of boots bouncing off the walls, "Is my little Ciel Phantomhive scared? Funny, I never thought I'd see that in my lifetime."

Emerging from the flames stands Alois Trancy, the slender blonde with an evil smirk on his lips. His light blue eyes seem to burn as maliciously as the flames behind him. As usual he wears his attire of a purple coat, short shorts, knee high boots and a green vest over a white blouse. His large eyes narrow, his smirk widening, his butler arriving behind him. "Do you like it?" he calls as Ciel still holds onto Sebastian tightly, "Ciel Phantomhive's personal hell. To be honest I didn't think he'd show up but I suppose miracles do happen." He emits a hollow laugh, "But don't worry Sebastian, there's a surprise for you too. Even though you're a demon I'm sure even you have fears. Claude tells me you've come to love the last Phantomhive. How sweet." 

His eyes lower to a glare, "Claude, steal Ciel Phantomhive, take him from his butler and make his butler suffer. Make Ciel Phantomhive mine, do you understand?"  
Claude bows, his yellow eyes fixated on Sebastian, an evil smirk on his lips a look on his face reads, 'I'm only following orders, you understand, right?' as if that justifies his upcoming actions, "Yes, your highness."


	7. Burn

His cold ice blue eyes burn into the two, the beloved pair of master and servant. An evil smirk possesses his features as he inhales, ready to give the newest order. "Claude, steal Ciel Phantomhive," he begins, his voice like a death sentence as Sebastian's blood runs cold, "Take him from his butler and make his butler suffer." The grip around his young master tightens, "Make Ciel Phantomhive mine, do you understand?"

Sebastian's chest tightens as his eyes survey his surroundings, ready to attempt an escape. Although his master's last orders were to find blackmail on Alois Trancy due to the terms of their contract Ciel's life is above any information on a disposable piece of paper. 

Alois Trancy's butler bows, his narrow yellow eyes trained on the opposing demon, the fire Alois had started in creating Ciel's person hell filled with bodies mirroring his parents', glowing behind him casting ugly shadows over his face. He shoots Sebastian a look that reads, 'It's an order, you understand, right?' 

"Yes, your highness." Claude replies, a hungry glint in his eyes as they fall on a cowering Ciel still cradled in Sebastian's arms.

The grin on Alois' face widens as Claude throws himself forward, his sights on Ciel who peeks from Sebastian's shoulder. His single blue eye widens in fear as he grips onto Sebastian, all images and memories shedding from him. Once his worst fear might have been seeing his parents' death again or possibly endure another fatal fire, but now his worst fear is loosing the one holding him right now. His butler, his love, Sebastian Michaelis. 

He tightens his grip on Sebastian, lifting his head the coat to shield his eyes from the fake bodies of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and protect him from the fumes of the fire flutters to the ground. Ciel clings onto Sebastian his once fogged mind now clearing, his rational and irrational fears dividing into firm sides. His parents are dead, he was there to watch their bodies be guided into the earth, he was there to see their bodies burn and he lived through it. This isn't real, those bodies on the floor are not Vincent and Rachel, they're just an illusion. Now what is real is the danger now approaching and the possibility of being taken from his butler.

Claude comes closer, that same demonic glint in his eyes.

"Sebastian…" Ciel cries, holding on tighter.

"Ciel?"

"Forget the records," he says, beginning an order, "Get us out of here. Now."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian whispers, kissing Ciel briefly on the cheek and sidestepping out of Claude's path at the last minute. 

The other demon blazes past, abruptly stopping to glare over his shoulder at the pair now running past and down the dark corridor. Alois joins Claude's side, anger in his light blue eyes, "Claude, did you not hear my order?! They're getting away! Get me Ciel Phantomhive! NOW!"

Claude casts Alois a look that sends discomfort down the boy's spine, "Yes, your highness."

"GO!" Alois roars, thrusting an index finger into the impending darkness before them to exaggerate his point.

Wordlessly Claude dashes after the Phantomhive Butler pair, gaining speed and closing the distance. Sebastian glances over his shoulder seeing Claude quickly approaching. Switching Ciel to his left side he reaches into the folds of his vest retracting freshly sharpened forks. With a simple flick of the wrist the silver flies back behind them stalling the enemy briefly as he quickly dodges all of the targets. 

In retaliation Claude catapults his own set of forks, Sebastian skillfully avoiding every one. Ciel peeks from over Sebastian's shoulder to see just how close the other demon is, too close. He nestles back into Sebastian, "Is it a demon thing to throw silver at one another?"

Sebastian smirks at Ciel's comment as he takes a sharp left, "No, just a demon butler thing, my lord."

Smiling faintly he rests his head against Sebastian's chest, even in the midst of all the violence and fighting being in Sebastian's arms soothes him. Suddenly Sebastian turns into a room, soundlessly shutting the door behind him and prying Ciel off his person. With both of the boy's feet on the ground Sebastian brings their lips together, caressing his face gently but kissing with fast, hurried passion. 

He pulls away, sorrow in his eyes as he strokes Ciel's velvet skin before kissing him one more time, "Please stay here and out of sight, I'll be back in a few minutes. I don't want to leave you but with this fight, having you with me will only put you in danger. It would kill me if one of those knives found its way into you or if he did happen to take you." Sebastian kisses him a few more times, each filled with love and reluctance of abandonment, "Understand I'm doing this for you."  
Ciel nods somberly, the smell of the fire wafting in his nose causing his eyes to sting slightly, "I understand." He throws his arms around Sebastian's neck, pressing his lips to Sebastian's for a long time, savoring the demon's taste and feel, using it as strength, "Come back to me, that's an order."

"Yes, my Ciel." He murmurs, stealing one last kiss before sprinting out of the room, the door opening and closing without the slightest sound leaving him alone.

Sebastian appears out in the hallways again, snapping his head left then right in search of Claude. Suddenly his back slams into the wall, a gloved hand at his neck. Claude smirks before him, his grip tightening, "Oh now it seems too easy."

Sebastian glares before kicking Claude away from him. He appears instantly, throwing a blocked punch to the face, "Does it seem easy now? Or too much to handle?"  
Claude flashes him an upturn of the lip before unsheathing more silver, "Neither, just more interesting." He lunges towards Sebastian, slicing the air with the knives, "It was smart of you to hide the Phantomhive boy." His eyes cut to his own master, creeping from the corridor, his slender finger jabs to the door where Ciel hides. Claude gives him a slight nod, Alois returns the gesture awaiting for the proper moment to sneak in.

"Call it what you like." Sebastian says, taking out the knives he had saved, "But I intend on ensuring that your orders are not fulfilled."

Anger flares on the opposing demon's face as he slashes at Sebastian, kicking at his chest landing a blow. Sebastian stumbles a few steps backwards, away from the door his attention on the fight instead of the secret of where Ciel stays. Claude distracts Sebastian with another attack giving Alois just enough time to slip into the room without being noticed.

He presses his ear to the door, listening to the few words exchanged between the butlers making sure Sebastian hadn't seen him. A large thud his heard against the wall and Alois is given his answer. 

Ciel shuts a drawer he was exploring, not even bothering to look at who entered the room, "That was shorter than I expected. I suppose Claude's weaker than I thought."  
Grinning to himself Alois stops right behind Ciel, placing his hands on the young earl's shoulders, running his hands down his arms and slipping his fingers in with Ciel's. He kisses his jaw lightly, "Claude weak? Hardly. Although I don't think the same could be said for Sebastian."  
Claude lurches again, this time slicing through Sebastian's white shirt under his vest. He smiles to himself as he attempts again but is blocked, "What's with you and that human?" he calls between strikes, "It's just one soul! Why the obsession! I've never seen you or any demon like this over one soul! Although I admit, he seems like his is one not many come by."

Sebastian frowns, sinking back into a slight crouching position ready to pounce, "You wouldn't understand. I've had many souls but the one of Ciel Phantomhive is nothing like I've ever seen."

Claude shoots Sebastian a look of incredulity, "Or perhaps its not just his soul anymore I see how you look at him and how he looks at you. Have you fallen for him?"

"Of course not!" Sebastian scoffs, waiting for Claude to make the first move, "Don't' be ridiculous! Besides, I'm really beginning to wonder just how low you can go. Recreating his parents' death? Was that really necessary?"

Claude suppresses another smirk, "I could and are going to go lower, in taking his butler from him."

"I will never allow that."

Somehow Alois had arranged himself so that he was now face to face with Ciel, his light blue eyes bearing down on the young earl, malice and withheld thoughts swirling in them. He keeps a firm hold on Ciel's shoulders, pinning him to the wall. Another loud bang is heard from the hall, both their eyes snapping to the sound. Ciel feels his blood run cold in fear of the sound being caused of Sebastian's body hitting the wall. He stares longingly at the door, debating if he should call out for help, weighing his chances with Alois. 

"Interesting how weak and helpless you truly are, Ciel." Alois muses, his eyes narrowing in wonder, "How someone who emits such self pride and worth can become so fragile, even in the presence of someone like me."

He leans his face closer to Ciel's in a sad attempt to seduce him, "And that butler of yours, he's protective isn't he? Do you care for him, Ciel? Do you love him?"  
Ciel bites his tongue, not in the mood to bother with the insolent fool before him as he keeps his attention on the door, praying for the fighting to stop and Sebastian to burst through and save him. Alois frowns as he notices that Ciel refuses to look him in the eye. Tucking a few fingers under Ciel's chin he tilts it towards him, forcing their eyes to meet, his lost in the deep sapphire colour of Ciel's single exposed one. 

A faint smile on his lips he closes the distance between the two, pressing his lips to Ciel's, gently, cautiously. Ciel stiffens at the action while Alois closes his eyes in pure bliss, his hands encircling Ciel's face then his neck. He kisses him again and again, Ciel refusing to open his mouth, instead he clenches his jaw. Alois' hand then travels to the back of Ciel's head, his fingers toying with Ciel's hair and finally the dainty bow that holds his eye patch to his face. 

The binding falls to the floor and Alois pulls away with a satisfied look on his face; Ciel watches the covering fall with a pang of anger another bang is heard. Alois lifts Ciel's face to his again, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Phantomhive."

Ciel spits in Alois' face, a grim look on his face, "No."

Pissed, Alois slaps Ciel across the face, moving his hold from Ciel's hair and chin to both his shoulders, dragging him from the wall and thrusting him to the floor. Ciel lands with a loud thud, his shoulder hitting the ground wrong. Alois reaches into his coat to pull out a slender knife, climbing atop Ciel aiming the point at Ciel's throat. "Claude said to only use this for emergencies. I'd say this is an emergency."

Placing the blade to Ciel's shoulder Alois presses hard, the metal slicing through the earl's clothes and skin, red immediately seeping through. Gritting his teeth Ciel cries out in pain, his voice bouncing off the walls as he wriggles under Alois trying to break free. Alois laughs, tossing the blade aside and leaning close to Ciel, their noses almost touching, "Now, look at me when I talk to you."

Ciel only responds in a glare, his fist thrusting up and towards Alois' face. Alois catches it, wringing it at an obscure angle, "No, no Ciel, that's bad. Hitting people are wrong."

He tries again with his other hand, ignoring the pain in the other wrist but Alois pins his wrists down, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He growls.

"I would've have done what you've done to me." Ciel replies darkly, "Sebastian!"

Alois eyes widen as he covers Ciel's mouth, "Shut up!"

The door suddenly flies open, both demons in its frame. Sebastian's eyes fall on Ciel, the blood seeping from under him and the boy atop him. Darting over he wrenches Alois from Ciel, thrusting the blonde into the arms of his butler. Ciel feels his pain ease as Sebastian scoops him into his arms, his worried eyes gazing down upon him.  
"How is it you always seem to get yourself in these situations?" Sebastian sighs, walking out of the room as if none of this happened.

"He started it." Ciel mutters as Sebastian reaches over to the drapes tearing off a piece and wrapping it around his master's injury.

He continues walking down the corridor, the fires starting to die down. Claude and Alois dart out of the room, both faces adorned with expressions of pure shock. Just a few minutes ago all four were engaged in combat now these two simply walk away as if none of it ever happened.

"So that's it then?!" Alois shouts, "It's over?!"

Sebastian stops abruptly, turning back around, stopping before Alois and Claude staring at them evenly. Reaching into his vest he produces the same knife Alois had used to stab his master. In one swift movement he slashes it over Alois' shoulder then stabs it into Claude's middle.

"Now it's over." He states blandly, walking away ignoring the screams of Alois Trancy and the rueful glare of his butler.


	8. Possession

The mansion has been quiet, too quiet. Ciel Phantomhive aimlessly wanders the halls, his eyes on the floor as he watches his feet silently move one in front of the other. Ever since their last encounter at the Trancy manor and he had been wounded Sebastian had kept his distance. The stab wound in Ciel's shoulder stings slightly but it's nothing compared to the aching in his heart for his butler. 

Sebastian came in this morning to dress him, but only said what was required of him being a soft, "Good morning young master, it's time to wake up." Then after a proper changing he explained the breakfast and tea then left Ciel to eat alone. Never has Sebastian's food tasted so bland without his presence. After that the afternoon snack came at its usual time this time the only words of the snack and tea, no "Good afternoon" or a mischievous peck on the cheek. Not even the slightest touch or acknowledgment that Ciel truly existed in Sebastian's heart.

He stops before a large window overlooking the back property of his great estate. Not a single soul inhabits it, not even Finny scurrying about with a pair of hedge trimmers wreaking havoc. Complete silence. In solitude one learns infinite things about themselves, he learned that many years ago strange how without Sebastian that the lesson seems new. The sun begins to slowly sink towards the horizon, casting a warm glow upon everything preparing for a sunset to come in only a few hours.  
Sighing he places a hand to the glass, studying his own hand as if he's never seen it before. The large blue diamond on his thumb glistens in the light, memories of its previous owner dance through his mind. What if the fire hadn't happened? Would he have met Sebastian? No. Of course not, what a stupid question. Those days of hatred sparked more of love, for a demon of all things. Where is he now? In the kitchen preparing dinner? Fawning over a stray cat? Where?

A pair of feet makes itself known, the sound stopping close to him. Glancing over his shoulder he sees the maid, Mey-Rin behind. Her large circle glasses catch the glare of the sun outside, her dark hair fanned behind her headband and her uniform flowing around her legs. Clasping and unclasping her hands she stares at them, her lips fumbling for words. Ciel turns from the window to address his servant properly, patiently waiting.

"Yes?" he inquires after several minutes of silence.

She emits a small gasp then meets his stare, "Oh! I'm sorry young master but…" she links her fingers together again, " I just noticed you seem more gloomy than usual and was wondering if there was anything I could do to help. You see, master Sebastian seems to be off too and I know that you two…"

Her voice trails off as she notices the look on the young earl's face, reflecting rejection and despair. Without permission she extends her arms and wraps him into a hug, her embrace surprisingly motherly for someone so obnoxious. Ciel stands there, neither denying the hug nor accepting it. For being held by someone, even his maid is comforting in this streak of loneliness. She pulls away, embarrassment adorning her features as she starts to beam red. 

"I-I'm sorry!" she blurts, her decibel count shockingly high, "It's just that you looked so sad and!"

"It's fine." Ciel interrupts stiffly, "Thank you."

Mey-Rin nods, her demeanor calming as she twiddles her thumbs, "Maybe you should talk to him." She murmurs, Ciel catching a glimpse of her stunning eyes from behind her spectacles, "He's been in his room all day hardly coming out. The rest of us don't know what to do and we all hate to see you two unhappy."  
"He won't want to talk to me." Ciel mutters sadly, a tone Mey-Rin has never heard before, "He's been avoiding me all day, my presence would just make matters worse."  
Mey-Rin shrugs with a sympathetic smile, "You never know until you try. Why not try, master?"

He locks eyes with her, the expression on his face nagging at her to hug him again. To make her young lord to be less dull, to lighten up even a bit, and something in her burns to light that tiny candle that shines inside Ciel. She takes a step forward, placing a hand firmly on Ciel's thin shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. A smile graces her features, not one of those goofy ones she's famous for, but a slight upturn of the lip. Ciel stares at her, wondering if this is his same maid, and if so why she's suddenly showing such compassion.

"Why?" he asks, his voice soft, "Why are you so concerned?"

The smile widens, still keeping its beauty, "Because, we love you Master Ciel. We're a family, not by blood but in friendship and it pains us to see you and master Sebastian unhappy."

Ciel feels a strange warmth grow in his chest as he keeps his stare. A family? Him and his household staff? Possibly, it makes sense in some sort of twisted way. Nodding he places a hand over hers, "You think he'll want to talk to me? To see me?"

Mey-Rin nods, "I know so." She drops her hand pointing it towards Sebastian's room, "See for yourself."

A smirk pulls on Ciel's lips as he starts to walk towards his butler's room. Suddenly he stops, his attention back to Mey-Rin who stands by the window he was just at. Her expression completely relaxed in thought, her delicate hands placed one atop the other those eyes he rarely sees gazing peacefully at the landscape before her.   
In solitude Mey-Rin is obviously at one with herself and the world. How he envies her.

"Mey-Rin?" Ciel calls, her amber eyes sliding to him, "Thank you."

Another smile pulls to her face as he leaves, eager yet nervous to complete his journey to Sebastian. His slender legs trek up the lined stairs the plush cover muffling his footsteps. Slightly out of breath he whips his head to either side, looking for Sebastian's room. Which one was it again? The last on the left or the first on the right? Or is it in this wing of the house at all?

On a whim Ciel marches down the hall, his heart pounding in his chest, his blood roaring in his ears. He reaches out to the first door he sees and wrenches it open to see his butler sitting on a velvet window seat. The earl's breath catches in his throat as his eyes survey how well the lowering light of the sun plays off his butler's face. The demon's long facial structure, sleek dark hair and mournful expression plays Ciel's heartstrings like he's played the violin that collects dust in his office. 

He steps inside, shutting the door behind him expecting Sebastian to look and see who entered his room. No, the demon keeps his gaze on the window. Ciel takes a few steps inside, his heart rate higher sweat beginning to gather in the wrong places. His head starts to feel light at the thought of possible rejection, all the worse scenarios playing out in his head.

"…hi." He greets meekly, hoping he sounds more confident than he feels.

No response.

"Mey-Rin says you've been slacking off." He continues, "She said that you've been aloof all day."

His body remains as still as a statue.

"Listen…" Ciel exhales his heart beating faster, "I know that what happened at the Trancy manor didn't end so well, but I think it's time we move past this."

He doesn't even blink. It doesn't even look like he's breathing.

"I miss you." Ciel squeaks, his voice small like a child's, weak like the wounded, "I miss you, Sebastian. I know it's only been a few days but I can't take it anymore, I need to hear your voice and feel your touch. I need you, like we were."

Not a single muscle moved or a hint of expression.

Aggravation swells in him, threatening to explode. Tears yank on his eyes to the point of pain. His hands ball into fists, his nails pressing in deep to his palm testing his skin's breaking point. All muscles in his body tense as his foot slams forward, the sound bouncing off the walls. 

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?! LOOK AT ME, SEBASTIAN! STOP IGNORING ME, DAMN IT!" he screams, his voice loud and thunderous, thick with emotion and suppressed tears. Ragged breaths follow as his chest heaves while more tears pour from him, his muscles staring to hurt from being so tight. 

It's like he's not there, Sebastian keeps his focus on the window, the world beyond.

Without thinking his feet carry him before Sebastian, the anger and withheld rage built in ready to come out. Bringing his arm back he slings it forward, slamming his palm across Sebastian's face a loud crack ringing through his ears. Sebastian's body stiffens, his eyes widen as his lips separate in shock.

"That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order." Ciel growls, a fire blazing in his eye.

Sebastian's face finally moves to meet Ciel's, a tortured expression in his eyes but vacancy projects on the mask. He gives a fuming Ciel a blunt look, his body turning slightly to address his master. "Yes, my Lord."

More tears gather behind his eyes, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Clenching his jaw he strikes Sebastian again, this time with more force. His hand burns from the impact while blood gathers under Sebastian's pale skin tracing the damage. The butler casts his master a dirty look, "You have my attention, if you have something to say pray tell."

Something to say? Something to say?! He wasn't listening! He doesn't care, not anymore. Out of pure anger he raises his hand to perform the sin again, his small palm approaching faster about to land on the demon's cheek until a gloved hand snatches his wrist.

"Now you're just testing me." He growls, thrusting Ciel's arm to his side, "I may be a demon but that doesn't mean I can't feel."

"Obviously." Ciel scoffs, his voice wobbly, "What did I do, Sebastian? What happened to make you hate me? Why don't you care about me?!" the tears rain from him again, "I thought you cared, I guess I was wrong."

Vehemence flashes in Sebastian's eyes as he stiffens his posture erect, "Don't ever think I don't care about you! You don't know how hard this is for me!"

"How hard what is Sebastian?!" Ciel shouts, "You've been neglecting me for the past day!"

"I can't loose you!" Sebastian roars, his tone sending chills down Ciel's spine, the intensity of that single statement enough to scar him, "…I thought if I weren't emotionally attached the current situation would become less problematic. I was wrong…I can't do it…I failed you by the wound you have now. I was just readying myself for you to break the contract since I'm in violation."

Ciel rips his eye path off, the pentagram gleaming proudly. He comes closer, the hate dissolving, "Does it look like I'm breaking the contract anytime soon?"

A smile trembles on Sebastian's mouth as he reaches out to Ciel, a hand sneaking around the boy's torso sliding him into his lap. Immediately the boy curls into his butler, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's lean frame and burying his face in the demon's chest. Sebastian clenches his eyes shut hoping that he's not dreaming, nestling his face into Ciel's hair, lost in the ecstasy of the scent. A tear gathers in the demon's eye as he allows it to lose itself in Ciel's glossy locks. Ciel tightens his grip as he sits upright, "Don't do that to me again, Sebastian."

Sebastian nods, "Is that an order?"

"Yes. And so is this…" Ciel lifts his face, meeting his lips to Sebastian's loving the feel, missing the love.

The demon instantly kisses back, his hands moving to Ciel's outer hip and upper back keeping the boy in his grasp. In return Ciel places his small hands on Sebastian's jaw and upper arm, keeping himself balanced in his butler's lap. As usual his heart rate starts to climb from being in Sebastian's arms, the kisses staying unusually sweet and gentle, soft and fast. 

Ciel snakes a hand behind his butler's head to the nape of his neck, tangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair as he has many times before. His other hand tugs on his tie, easily loosening and releasing it from Sebastian's neck. The demon smiles against his master's mouth, his fingers digging into Ciel's shoulder and hip as he starts to bite back. His master drives a hand down Sebastian's chest, his fingers daftly slicing through the buttons on not only the undershirt but the coat. Hastily Ciel tugs off the coat, shedding it to the floor leaving his butler in an exposing undershirt and vest.

His hands then rest atop Sebastian's shoulders, memorizing their study feel. Sebastian pulls Ciel closer, kissing harder and longer a few more times before pulling away to lead a trail down Ciel's neck. The earl emits a slight gasp as Sebastian sinks his teeth into him, the demon's bite rather painful. His hand flies to grasp the back of Sebastian's head, his fingers gripping the demon's long hair. 

Sebastian moves to Ciel's jaw line, his breath short and warm on the young master's skin. Ciel arches his neck back to an odd angle, giving Sebastian as much as he wants as the demon's hold on his hip increases. His eyes move towards the window, his attention now caught by a receding sunset dipping into an infinite horizon. The bright, beautiful colours paint the sky as if a master painter had. Vivid pinks, yellows, oranges and even a few dabbles of blue artistically fan across the sky, the lowering glowing orange orb now only a fourth visible. 

He shakes his neck away from Sebastian's lips, the demon shooting him a confused look. "What is it, Ciel?" he inquires gently, his index finger tucked under Ciel's chin, tipping it towards him, "Have I gone too fast again? Did I bite down too hard?"

Smirking at his butler's worry Ciel shakes his head, "No, it's just…look outside."

Sebastian turns towards the window, seeing the magnificent sunset the finale here, the colours more breathtaking than before. He smiles, hugging Ciel to his bare chest; the boy rests his head as he curls his knees to his chest. His butler drapes an arm around Ciel's waist and begins to finger comb the earl's hair. 

"It's beautiful." The demon murmurs.

Ciel nods, his fingers toying with Sebastian's shirt, "It is…Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"…I'm sorry. For hitting you. I was out of line, you didn't deserve that, I had no idea…" suddenly he silenced by a kiss, long and passionate.

"It's quite alright, my Ciel." Sebastian whispers into Ciel's lips, his fingertips thoughtfully tracing Ciel's jaw, "I should've told you my worry beforehand, nor should've I ignored you like that. For that I am deeply sorry."

Ciel kisses him back, "I forgive you."

Sebastian hugs him tightly, his cheek atop Ciel's head as he watches the sun disappear into the twilight. He pecks the stop of his Ciel's head, a faint smile on his lips. The small sound of someone cracking open a door catches his attention. Snapping his eyes to the door he sees the maid, one eye peering in, a hint of a smile on her lips. She smiles at the sight of her two masters happy, Ciel safe in the confines of his butler's arms. Her eyes fall on the few articles of clothing on the floor being Sebastian's coat and Ciel's eye patch. 

Mey-Rin gives Sebastian a beaming smile before shutting the door. Sebastian chuckles to himself turning away. Ciel's ears catch the noise and he looks up at him, "What's so funny?"

Sebastian grins, raking a hand through Ciel's hair messing it up more, "Your hair, it's unsightly."

Ciel laughs as he lifts his hands to Sebastian's hair, rummaging his fingers through it sending it in all directions, "Now we're even."

Giving Ciel a faux glare Sebastian firmly grips either side of Ciel's waist, in one smooth movement tossing the couple to the floor. His strong hands pin Ciel's wrists to the floor, his face lingering at a mocking distance. The demon's eyes bare into him, "Even? Hardly. I do believe you interrupted me earlier."

A mischievous smirk pops on Ciel's face, "Did I? Is this now a game of getting even?"

"No. Just an excuse to do this…" his brings his lips to Ciel's, the kisses starting out as passionate and lustful as ever before.

The night envelopes England, any traces of light now given to the moon and stars. A thick curtain of indigo covers Phantomhive Estate, shielding the forbidden lust of master and servant, demon and lover. For it may be able to shield them and their uncontrolled passion but one thing the night may never do for them is mask their love.  
Ciel shivers slightly, tugging the covers around him; Sebastian notices and wraps his arms around him. He rests his face in Ciel's neck, feeling closer than ever before, "I love you, Ciel."

"I love you, too."


	9. Torment

A soft glow plays off the usually dark room, the satiny blood red sheets entangling him and his sleeping master. Sebastian groans slightly as he sits upright careful not to disturb Ciel. His eyes linger on the small boy, his dark hair terribly askew across his peaceful expression. Smiling fondly Sebastian wraps an arm around Ciel, pulling him close somehow unable to wake him. Ciel mutters something in his sleep as he curls into Sebastian, his small fingers digging into his lover's exposed chest, his silky hair tickling his skin. 

Smiling Sebastian relaxes back into the comfort of the pillows the support his back, keeping a hand on Ciel always glad for the comfort the small boy brings him. The door to his room slowly opens, the bright spectacles of Mey-Rin peeps in. Her eyes fall on the two, both in the same bed, both without clothes and both looking rather comfortable. She lowers her gaze from Sebastian's bare chest, hurriedly tip toeing into the room with an arm extended with a thick envelope in her fingers. 

"This came in just now," the maid whispers, not wanting to disturb her sleeping master, "A man named Claude Fastus said that you must read it immediately."

Sebastian frowns at the spider emblem on the back of the envelope; a letter from the Trancy was hardly ever a good one. His eyes drift to Ciel, his childish face completely slack in sleep. The butler finger combs the boy's hair once more before nodding to Mey-Rin, "Yes, thank you."

Mey-Rin nods, her eyes drifting to a very naked Sebastian before slipping from the room, casting the butler one last look, feeling rather envious of her young master to have someone so wonderful to love him. But no matter the envy she knows that what the two masters have is pure in a twisted way.

Once the door shuts Sebastian stares hesitantly at the letter, the rich colour of expensive paper dully taunting him. His eyes drift back to the boy snoring softly on his torso. In elegant script reads Ciel Phantomhive's name, and as his butler Sebastian has no right to open his master's mail. However, in recent events their relationship has felt more like two equals as opposed to a mere servant with a simple contract binding him to his master. His black nails contrast greatly with the envelope as he slides them under the lip, pulling the paper from the glue. Reaching inside the seemingly perfect script of Claude reads:

Earl Ciel Phantomhive,

I am terribly sorry for my master's actions during your visit to Trancy Manor. The queen has sent out a new case in which we are forced to use our combined efforts to solve. I know that my master isn't quite pleased with this arrangement but it is orders of the queen, you of all people would understand this. 

Although my master is still too young and immature to fully comprehend the virtue of placing oneself below the orders of her majesty as a butler I understand this fully. If you would be so humble as to accept this invitation to settle our past disputes and call a temporary truce we would be forever thankful.

Do remember, this is an order from the queen.

Sincerely,  
Claude Fastus

Gritting his teeth Sebastian crumples the paper in his hand, the muscles in his body tightening as he thrusts the web of lies to the floor. Rage builds in his veins as Ciel stirs beside him, emitting a slight groan. His eyes tiredly blink open, wandering around the room before they focus on Sebastian. A lazy smile pulls on Ciel's lips as he nestles his face into Sebastian's chest, inhaling the musty smell that Sebastian acquires after nights with him. 

Sebastian smiles at the earl, pecking the boy's lips, "Good morning, Ciel. I trust you slept well."

Ciel nods, as he inches up closer towards Sebastian's chest, leaning his head there and staring off into space."I did. I always sleep best with you."  
Sebastian chuckles, his fingers ruffling Ciel's hair, "I know you do."

Ciel smiles, always happy to have the comfort of his butler in the mornings, the warmth of someone he loves in the morning. His eyes fall on a piece of crumpled paper on the floor, an envelope with a familiar emblem on the back. An ugly frown tugs at his face as he slips away from Sebastian, the demon's heart sinking at the sight of his young master leaving him, even for a moment. 

His eyes flicker across the words on the page, the frown deepening. His gaze snaps to Sebastian as he shakes his head, thrusting the paper to the ground. "So, how long were you going to keep this case from me?"

"I wasn't going to keep the case from you." Sebastian answers simply, his heart tightening with an anticipated fight, "Just the spiders."

"Spiders or not, this is an order from the queen!" Ciel shouts, his fists balling at his sides, "Damn it Sebastian, You can't do this!"

"I'm not letting you go back there." Sebastian snaps firmly, standing to his full height, staring down at Ciel, the boy only in his butler's shirt, "Not after last time, I'm not risking your life like that ever again."

"My life or my soul?" Ciel sneers, Sebastian's eyes widening at the cruelty in the boy's words.

"…Ciel," Sebastian says, the name short in an attempt to relax, "You know your soul isn't all that I value in you." He takes Ciel's shoulders in his hands, "Please, it's early, you're never in your right mind in the morning. I love you; don't ever think for a moment that I only value your soul. I value all of you, soul or not."

Ciel opens his mouth to argue but is silence by Sebastian's lips being pressed to his. His body turns to nothing as he melts into the being of Sebastian, his hands flying up to his lover's upper arms for support. Sebastian grasps Ciel by the mid-back, keeping him upright as he lifts the earl to him, carrying him back to the bed. 

Caressing Ciel's lower back Sebastian gently guides him back first onto the duvet covers. Ciel's small fists close over Sebastian's as the demon starts to kiss harder and faster, quite the wakeup call this early in the morning. Sebastian's hot breath grazes Ciel's face as his lips plant themselves on his neck, teeth puncturing his skin. Ciel's fingers entangle in Sebastian's hair as he winds a leg around Sebastian's, hooking his foot into place. 

Sebastian draws back; his loving expression seems to glow in the light as his fingers stroke Ciel's face thoughtfully. Ciel's hand brushes some of Sebastian's hair before resting it on the side of his lover's face, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing his butler's cheek. Exhaling he lowers his hand, wrapping it around Sebastian's torso, "I'm sorry, I should've have said what I did."

A small laugh whispers through Sebastian's lips, "It's quite alright, my Lord."

Ciel nods, "So, when do we leave for Trancy manor once again?"

"Never, I don't want you there."

"It's orders from the queen."

"Fuck the queen."

"Sebastian."

"Sorry," Sebastian apologizes, averting his gaze like an ashamed child, "I didn't mean that. I just don't trust them and I don't want to lose you."

Shaking his head Ciel soothingly rubs a hand up and down Sebastian's bare back, "It's business only, they said so. It's a temporary truce for the queen's sake. Please, I don't want to go anymore than you do, but it's mandatory. After this case we can get back to killing one another again, I promise."

Sebastian chuckles, turning to hold Ciel atop him, "And if I refuse?"

Ciel traces Sebastian's lips, "I'll make it an order if I must."

"You evil little boy," Sebastian growls playfully, hungrily kissing Ciel his hands running down his master's body, "Let's just make it fast, for I'd love to continue this."

...

Alois Trancy sits before Ciel, his narrow ice blue eyes sizing up the last Phantomhive as he takes his seat. The older of the two boys wears his usual green vest with shorts much too short and a long purple trench coat. His slender frame is erect in the plush chair as he glances at Ciel's butler, Sebastian, a tall lean demon with a face of a mischievous angel. 

Ciel Phantomhive crosses his legs, placing a hand on either arm of the chair, gracing Alois a dull look with that large blue eye of his. He purses his lips briefly before he clears his throat, producing the sent letter from his coat pocket, "You sent this, regarding the case? Would you care to explain?"

Alois nods, sliding to an angle in his seat that best shows off his legs, "Yes, yes the case. That is why you're here isn't it?" his cat like eyes cut to his sly butler, Claude, a man equally attractive to Sebastian with slim rectangular glasses, yellow eyes and messily shoved back hair, "Claude, would you and Sebastian mind leaving us alone so we may discuss top secret matters."

The demon nods, turning on his heel to leave his master's side, "Yes, your Highness."

Claude reaches the door, holding it open for Sebastian to follow. Alois casts the Phantomhive butler a dirty look, "I said for both of our butlers to leave, Ciel. Is he deaf?"

"No." Ciel replies simply, "He listens to my orders, not yours."

"We must discuss this matter alone." Alois reminds him firmly, "No one is to hear what I am going to tell you, that includes the butler."

Ciel glares at Alois, his fingers reaching up to Sebastian, curling under the butler's tie jerking him to his ear, "Be listening for the signal, least we have another repeat." He whispers before releasing him.

Sebastian bows, "I understand. Yes, my Lord."

Claude closes the doors behind them, flashing Sebastian a cunning look, a knowing smile curling his lips, "We are to stay out of the room while our young masters talk. Why don't we have some fun?"

"Not interested."

"Come now," Claude beckons, taking a step closer, his yellow eyes like a wolf's, a set of knives dig into Sebastian's chest, "Surely, even you know how to have fun."

Ciel uncrosses then re-crosses his legs again, this time propping his head with a hand, "Well, our butler's are gone. What is this 'top secret information' you have to share with me? I'm a busy man and have things to attend to."

Alois smirks as he folds his hands in his lap, giving Ciel an unwavering stare filled with untold plots bound to unfurl. His light hair gleams and his icy stare seems to darken, that smirk still on his lips. He reaches over to the small table that separates them, taking a small sip from the teacup. Expelling a satisfied sigh he places it on the table, "Do try some of Claude's tea, it's quite good, earl grey. You like earl grey don't you Ciel?"

Clenching his jaw Ciel inhales, collecting the sophisticated earl that he is, "I'm not here for tea, Alois, I'm here on the behalf of…"

"…the queen's orders." Alois finishes with a wave of his hand, "Yeah, I know. But please, have some tea for it is polite when in another's home to accept the refreshments offered."

He reaches over, taking the already set out tea and holding it to his nose wafting the scent. No smells of poison or tonics detected, certainly no narcotics at least that his nose can detect. Alois watches with an eager glint in his eye as Ciel forces a small sip, surely even a small sip can't hurt even if it's drugged. He gifts Alois a small faux grin as he places the tea back, reclining into his chair. 

Sebastian lashes out an arm blocking Claude's attack while pulling out weapons of his own. Claude sinks back onto his haunches before hurling towards the opposing butler, slicing the air as Sebastian ducks away. A joyful grin plays his face as he straightens his posture while Sebastian claims a more defensive stance. Claude throws himself at Sebastian again, this time his knives gliding past the Phantomhive butler's face. Sebastian watches the knives leave his range of sight before leaping away, why is Claude throwing fake blows? It's obvious his intent isn't to kill, now.

"What are you playing at?" Sebastian demands, "Those were shots you could've made easily, why hold back?"

Claude shrugs, "Who says I'm holding back? Maybe I'm waiting."

The earl Phantomhive shakes his foot impatiently as Alois just watches him with the same expression. Ciel narrows his eye, what's he up to? It's been ten minutes and not so much the slightest peep except that same expression never wavering, that smile never faltering, that hint of evil in his eye never shrinking only growing.   
"Do you value him?" Alois inquires thoughtfully, as if he's daydreaming, "Your butler, I mean."

Ciel's inner defenses fly up, "…yes."

"And does he value you?"

"I presume so."

Alois leans back into his seat that grin widening, "Interesting…"

Claude pops open his pocket watch as if the two are casually waiting for their master's to finish their meeting. He slides his watch back into its home, a grin teasing his lips as he slips a hand into his coat, "You know, patience is a virtue while love is sometimes a sin."

Sebastian furrows his eyebrows.

Claude reveals an elegant silver arrow, the purity of an angel glistening in the light. Gasping slightly Sebastian takes a step back, his eyes wide, "Why do you have that?"  
"My master wants you to suffer," Claude replies simply taking a step forward, "As do I, but in killing you he promised me Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Besides, you've fallen for the boy and as a fellow demon I cannot allow that to happen. Love is forbidden for us, Sebastian Michaelis, and you are no exception."

Aggravation pops inside Ciel as he rises to his feet suddenly, his head feeling a bit faint. His palm slam down onto the table that separates them as he glowers at Alois, "What do you want Trancy? I came here to discuss business not be viewed like a caged animal!"

A rude grin decorates Alois's features, "You'd know about being a caged animal, wouldn't you Phantomhive?"

Ciel strikes a hand across the blonde's face, "Shut up." He hisses darkly, his voice almost unrecognizable, "Now answer my question, that's an order."

"I'm not your butler." Alois reminds him, "Speaking of which…I wonder if he's dead yet."

Ciel's blood runs cold, his heart almost stopping, "…what?"

Without needing Alois to explain he shoves away from his seat, knocking it to the ground as he darts out of the room and down a corridor. 'He's lying, he's lying.' His inner voice chants, 'Sebastian isn't dead, can't be dead.' But no matter how many times he says that something in him tells him otherwise.

Claude drives the arrow he had hidden until this opportune moment into Sebastian's chest, a few drips of crimson flying onto his face as the opposing demons' eyes widen in shock. 

Ciel rounds around another corner, eager to escape Alois. He grabs the side of the wall for support as he attempts to catch his breath, looking up he sees it-his worst fear. Sebastian at Claude's feet, a trickle of blood running from his lips, a hand to the arrow that protrudes from his chest. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel cries, dashing to his butler's side, tears taunting his eyes. He kneels by his butler's side, unsure what to do but hold his face in his hands. 

The demon's eyes start to glaze over as he forces himself to focus on Ciel and only Ciel. He brings a weak hand to one of Ciel's that caresses his own face. He forces a small smile, the pain of the angel's arrow burning through him, the pain of losing Ciel to Claude torturing him.

"Ciel…" he chokes out, his voice still mesmerizing in near death, "…I…I…"

Ciel nods, tears streaming down his face, his grip tight, "I know. I love you too."

A single tear releases itself from Sebastian's eye, "Ciel…"

Just like that, the most important one in his life is taken from him again. Tears pour from him as Ciel shakes his head in denial, his hands grasping Sebastian's shoulders, shaking him. "Sebastian…." He sobs, his voice a whisper, "…Sebastian wake up…"

The demon's vast red eyes dully stare at nothing, his expression completely relaxed as if he's sleeping. Ciel head starts to swim as more sorrow flows from him, his small body clinging to Sebastian's. Pathetic and heartfelt sobs escape him as he mutters his butler, his lover's name again and again. He holds Sebastian's face, "Sebastian! Sebastian wake up!" 

Those beautiful eyes of his still stare blankly.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screams, his voice ricocheting off the walls, haunting anyone who hears, the pain and remorse in his tone enough to etch the sound in one's memory forever.

Claude steps towards the mourning earl, wrapping his hands under Ciel's armpits, "Come now, Ciel Phantomhive, no matter how many times you say his name he will never answer. You efforts are wasted."

He starts to pull Ciel from his butler, the boy kicking and screaming even biting. Ciel reaches out to Sebastian who dully stares back as Claude presses Ciel to his chest trying to restrain the earl's flailing arms.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shrieks, "I CAN"T LEAVE HIM! SEBASTIAN!"

"Shhh." Claude whispers in Ciel's ear, slamming his index finger into a pressure point instantly ceasing the commotion, "You are mine, Ciel Phantomhive."


	10. Reunited

There are those eyes again, slender and luminous, sexy and allusive, red and amber. They beckon him from nothing as the pain and humiliation settles into his soul once more, or what's left of it. Those hands reach out of the darkness, the whispers of pretending pounding in his head. No, not again, not the pain not this again. How many times must this happen before the end? Is there even a God somewhere that hears his cries, to save him from this hell?   
He screams, the pain too much, the demand for justice stronger than ever. Strong enough to summon him. The demon. 

...

The butler's voice cries, "Young master!" His snow white hands flutter to keep his master steady as the young boy thrashes about in a nightmare. 

His eyes pop open, wide with fear as his hand gropes under his pillow for his pistol. Where is it? He just had it; at least he thought he did. It was a gun he kept under his pillow, right? 

The butler releases Ciel, returning to erect posture as he shoves his delicately framed rectangular glasses up his face. His narrow yellow eyes stay on Ciel as a wolf's might its prey as the earl sits upright massaging his temples. "Rough night, sir?" Claude inquires as he pulls out Ciel's clothes.

Ciel casts Claude a slight glare, "You have no idea…Claude."

"Hmm?" the demon murmurs, undoing the buttons on Ciel's nightshirt.

"How long has it been since you've been in my service?"

"Two years I believe."

"Oh. Claude?"

"Yes." 

Ciel stares down at the demon's face, the butler hungrily fixated on Ciel's exposed chest as he tugs on the earl's pants. His long fingers linger slightly longer than needed as he starts on the undershirt. Ciel's blood churns inside him, uncertainty settling in his soul as he watches Claude. Something just doesn't seem right about this morning, aside from the fact that he can't remember what he did yesterday and he has a terrible heartache. 

The demon looks up a Ciel from behind his clear spectacles, his disheveled hair perfectly thrown from his face. Ciel swallows to drown his dry throat as the butler finishes the buttons on his coat, "…have you ever lied to me?"

"Of course not."

Ciel narrows his eyes as Claude ties the eye patch around the young boy's face, masking the contract that bonds Ciel Phantomhive to Sebastian Michaelis. Claude's face pauses by Ciel's ear then slowly pulls away, his lips brushing the earl's cheek. The boy tenses up as Claude brings his mouth to Ciel's, stealing the miniscule tastes of his soul. 

So this is why Sebastian divulged in a romantic relationship with the boy, to discreetly taste this perfectly cultivated soul. Shivers run down the demon's spine as he pulls the boy closer, hoping to attain a stronger taste for his soul. Ciel's small hands push into Claude's shoulders in an attempt to get away but the demon is too strong. He grits his teeth as Claude tries to push his way through. 

Suddenly Ciel strikes Claude across the face, placing his foot on the butler's chest kicking him away. Claude stumbles to the floor, the ecstasy of Ciel Phantomhive's soul still on his tongue. The ravenous eyes of a demon glare at his pretend master, a glint of sunlight playing on his glasses. He wipes his mouth with the back of his gloved hand as he stands, bowing slightly.

"Don't do that," Ciel snarls, "Ever again."

The demon smirks at the ferocity in such a small boy's words, he nods, "Yes, my Lord." 

...

Gasping he jolts awake, grasping his chest to find the arrow pulled from it and any wound healed. It was a fake. That clever bastard using diluted angel's blood to feign death for a few hours, sending his body into shock long enough for Claude to steal Ciel. 

Sitting up Sebastian places a hand to his forehead looking around to discover that the Trancys were kind enough to dump him in the middle of the wilderness. Standing Sebastian glances around, able to make out the mansion through the trees. He walks through the foliage, to the outskirts of the trees to stay hidden from sight. His hand rests on a tree trunk as his eyes scan the perimeter. The triplets scurry about performing household chores while the methodical footsteps of Claude taunt him, the small pitter patter of Ciel's heels torturing him. 

A movement by the window catches his attention; Ciel pulls back a curtain, his wide blue eye gazing out. Involuntarily a smile pulls on Sebastian's face as Ciel watches the triplets tend to the roses. His dark hair gleams in the morning light that velvet white skin of his glowing and his faraway expression thoughtful. Sighing Sebastian shakes his head unsure how this whole mess started. 

"Ciel…" he murmurs, his heart aching to dash in and steal what's rightfully his.

As if the earl heard him Ciel looks directly at his true butler, his exposed eye squints in confusion as he leans closer. His lips move in silent speech, Sebastian is able to pick up on the words, "What the…"

Ciel's hand reaches to open the window right as a dark shadow looms behind, placing its hand over the earl's. The boy turns to see Claude looming over him gifting a look of dissatisfaction. 

"No, young master." Claude says, slipping an arm around Ciel's shoulders, "It's much too cold outside for you. Let's stay inside; I'm sure I could find something for you to do."

Ciel shoves Claude's arm off, twisting to catch another glimpse outside. He saw someone out there, he knew it. "But Claude, there's someone out there."  
"Only the triplets are out there, I assure you," the butler half fibs. As he reaches out to lead Ciel away he says, "Now I have made tea for your afternoon snack, shall we…"

"There!" Ciel shouts, pressing his index finger against the pristine glass, "See? It's a man!"

Frowning Claude roughly takes Ciel's shoulder, tearing him from the window, "There is no one out there." He says harshly, "Now, I have your snack prepared and shall fetch Alois to enjoy it with you."

"But…"

The fury of a demon bears into Ciel, the yellow colour of Claude's eyes melting into the deep purple of his true form. Any argument in Ciel's throat dissolves into saliva that he swallows away. Sebastian digs his fingertips into what supports him as the opposing demon leads his Ciel away. 

Rage builds up inside him, what's that double crossing liar up to now? What could he possibly want with Ciel aside from the boy's soul, and while the contract with Sebastian still stands, no other demon can take it from him. His eyes narrow as he inspects the house for any weak points. In a matter of seconds he finds one, a malicious smirk popping onto his lips. This just may turn out to be extremely easy, or just another ploy to run blindly into another trap. Either way, Ciel Phantomhive is worth it.

...

"What do you mean you can't devour his soul?" Alois asks dully, his light blue eyes not even addressing the butler he adores so much.

Claude restrains the urge to hit his master, "I mean, he still has the contract with Sebastian Michaelis. Due to that contract I cannot take Ciel's soul."

Alois rolls his eyes, "And that's my problem how?"

The demon's expression darkens, "I only did what I did because I was promised his soul." 

The master glares, standing to his full height, "You did what you do because I ordered it; nothing more and nothing less. Ciel Phantomhive's soul was merely a reward. Just tell me what you need me to do to get his soul and I'll do it." Alois' demeanor softens as he takes a timid step forward, placing a hand on his butler's shoulder, "I'd do anything for you, Claude."

Claude suppresses his disdain for his master as his body tenses as Alois winds his arms around the butler's torso. His blonde head nestles into the demon's chest, inhaling the scent that clings to the tux as he holds his love tighter, "I know, I'll make it an order, you can't disobey me and if eating Ciel Phantomhive's soul is the order then you must carry out the order, least our contract break."

A rare smile adorns Claude's face as he returns Alois' affection; perhaps the brat is good for something after all. He kisses the top of Alois' head, gently ruffling the golden mass, "Yes, your Highness," he whispers, tilting Alois' chin towards him briefly pecking his lips.

Alois grins dumbly as he steals one last kiss, "Go on then, take Ciel Phantomhive's soul before I lose my patience. In you doing that it will make Sebastian miserable which fulfills our contract and you may take me as well."

Laughter threatens to escape his lips as Claude separates himself from his master, humans can be so stupid sometimes . After a quick formal bow Claude turns on his heel greeted by the eerily calm expressionless face of Sebastian Michaelis. The opposing demon inhales a gasp as he takes a step back, the Phantomhive butler staying completely still, the blood from his past wound staining his uniform. 

Lashing out an arm Sebastian tightly grips Claude's throat, his fingers acting like boa constrictors' as they slowly encircle the demon's neck. The deep purple colour swirls in Sebastian's eyes as a faint grin traces his lips, "I'll only ask this once, and you better answer me properly for you and your master's sake. I have torn this mansion apart and I cannot find him." Sebastian slams Claude into the nearest wall, the grip on the demon's neck fatal, "Where is Ciel Phantomhive?"

Claude chokes out something unintelligent while Sebastian's patience thins. He thrusts Claude to the floor, pressing his heel into the demon's chest, "Tell me."  
The demon shakes his head while his master slowly backs away. Aggravated Sebastian kicks Claude's chest forcefully, a loud crack splitting the air as the kicks become harder and stronger each filled with hate and vengeance. Tears well in Alois' eyes while blood wells under Claude's body, the pain of watching the only one he loves in pain almost too much to bear. He wants to cry out, to shove Sebastian away and help him, but he can't, for Sebastian may hurt him too.

More blood seeps from Claude as he catches a break in the Phantomhive butler's rage, leaning on his side coughing up blood. His hand slides across his mouth to clean any blood before meeting the merciless glare of Sebastian Michaelis. 

"What makes him so important anyways?" Claude rasps, the simple task of breathing too difficult with his many broken bones, "he's just a human, a human with an incredible soul yes, but only a human. How low do you have to push yourself to pretend to love him, Michaelis? Tell me, how self degrading as a demon is it to play lover to something so vile, so beneath you as a meager human? Is one soul really worth such a price, for you to disregard the title of demon?"

"SHUT UP!" Sebastian roars, his voice filled with pain and passion as he slams a fist into the side of the opposing demon's face. Claude topples to the floor but Sebastian catches him by the coat lapels bringing them face to face, "Don't talk about me like you know me. Don't ever describe Ciel, my master, as something so worthless or what I've done thus far will seem like mercy."

Laughter and blood spill from Claude's lips as he narrows his eyes, "Oh that human has you wrapped around his finger, funny that he doesn't even remember your name or face. What's funnier is that you're willing to fight so strongly for a lost cause."

Colour runs from Sebastian's features, his grip lessening, "…what have you done to him?"

"Nothing much," Fastus snickers, "While he was passed out I had Hanna make it so that his memories were altered, that his memories are of this household and of my service to him. As far as he's concerned you don't exist."

His heart forms into a ball of lead in his chest as despair wells up inside him. No, it's not possible that he could forget him, their countless cases with the Queen, nights alone and petty fights. How could those feelings, those memories just simply vanish without a second thought? 

"Liar," Sebastian whispers, the hold on his enemy tightening, he strikes Claude to the floor again, Alois flinches in the background, "My Ciel would never forget me." He bites the tip of his middle finger, pulling off the glove that hides his covenant to his master, the same design embedded on Ciel's right eye, "I still have the contract and he is still mine."

Claude scowls at the purple inking in Sebastian's pale skin as the door to the room creaks open, the morose face of Ciel Phantomhive peeking in, "Claude, Alois I'm sick of waiting, I'm sure the tea is cold by now…" his eye falls on the bloodied butlers on the floor, "…what's going on?"

Alois rushes to Ciel's side, embracing the young earl in his arms, "Its Claude!" he sobs pathetically, "This other butler broke in wanting to kill you and Claude wouldn't allow it! But, I'm afraid it's too late for him…"

Pain and confusion wash over Ciel's face as he surveys the sight of Sebastian atop a beaten Claude. He slips out of Alois' arms, claiming small steps towards the paused battle. Claude sits upright forcing another bloody cough, "I'm sorry my Lord, I promise to protect you from this man but he…"

Ciel holds up a hand silencing the butler, his eye fixated on the winner of the small war. The butler has a lean frame like Claude, long coattails like Claude and dark hair like Claude. But this man has a choppy haircut divided down the middle with a few strands seductively sliding down his face. His eyes are almond shaped like Claude's but they are larger, warmer and a beautiful deep red. Something about this man rings a faint bell in Ciel's memory, he knows him on a deep level but he just can't place it. 

His small fingers fidget with his hands as they keep brushing over his barren thumb. Sebastian gazes wondrously up into that deep sapphire blue eye of his lover, he begins to tremble in fear of his master truly forgetting him. The demon's eyes notice the lack of a certain blue diamond on his master's thumb finger. 

Kneeling Sebastian bows his head, crossing his heart with his hand, cleverly slipping a hand in his breast pocket to reveal the legendary blue diamond ring. During their last night together it had slipped off and Sebastian had meant to give it back after a proper cleaning but due to recent events he hadn't the time. Offering the ring to its rightful owner Sebastian gathers the courage to accept possible rejection, "Lose something, my Lord?"

Like running into a giant wall the memories flood back, everything from how they met, Sebastian's first days at the mansion, their countless cases, their countless arguments and the endless times together. Most importantly the fear of seeing Sebastian dead in Ciel's arms overpowers him. Tears cloud his vision as he slaps the ring away, shock possessing Sebastian's face while triumph claims Claude's. 

Sebastian opens his lips to protest, his eyes on the fallen ring until Ciel throws himself into his lover's arms. Instinctively Sebastian embraces Ciel as the boy holds onto his butler tightly, burying his face into the neck of the one he's missed. Sobs come from him uncontrollably as he nestles closer, Sebastian hugging his Ciel tighter, silently vowing never to let him go.

"I…I th-thought…" Ciel cries, his breaths ragged, "I th-thought y-you l-left me. I d-didn't think y-you w-were ever g-going to c-come back."

Sebastian nods, a few beads escaping his eye streaking his face, his exposed hand raking through Ciel's soft hair, "I know, I'm sorry."

"Scared," Ciel murmurs as he turns his face towards Sebastian's, "I thought you had died…I wanted to as well. I c-can't be without you S-Sebastian. Don't leave me e-ever again, that's an order."

Impulsively Sebastian kisses Ciel, bringing their lips together for a sweet, long kiss filled with unspoken words that only actions can express. He scoops Ciel into his arms, standing at his full height after sneaking the thrown ring back into his possession. They break apart, Ciel resting his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Let's go home, Sebastian." The earl sighs, closing his eyes knowing he's safe in his butler's arms, "I'm tired of this underhanded child's play."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian starts to make his way out of the door until a bloodied Claude blocks his way, golden cutlery drawn. His yellow eyes stare hungrily at the boy in the demon's arms, "I have orders, Sebastian, and those orders are to take Ciel Phantomhive's soul. I intend to carry out those orders."

Frowning Sebastian sizes up his opponent, "I'm terribly sorry to inconvenience you but," he daftly steals a knife from his opponent's hand, sliding it to the hilt through the heart. Claude gurgles briefly before collapsing to the floor as Sebastian gingerly steps over him, pausing in the doorway, ",his soul is mine and only mine. I hope you finally understand that, for I will not explain it again."


	11. Apart

It wasn't so much that he wanted to leave; it was more of the fact that he had to leave. His gloved hand curls around the handle of the door, the weight on his heart threatening to crush the small organ as he pulls back inviting the bitter air inside. One foot extends itself into the approaching winter, cold seeping into him through his thick coat his master had gifted him a long time ago.

"What are you doing?" a voice inquires softly, halting him in his tracks.

Glancing over his shoulder he sees the housemaid, Mey-Rin, a slight hatred rippling through him. Ciel has grown more attached to her lately, for reasons unknown to him. He's seen them taking leisurely strolls through the white rose gardens, the empty corridors and he's even seen her sneak his young master sweets now and then. Exhaling he turns to address her, the door still open.

"Mey-Rin," Sebastian says, his voice low as if Ciel may hear in his bedroom nestled deep within the mansion, "Why are you out of bed?"

The maid fumbles with her frumpy nightgown, "Well…you see, the young master needed some water and I fetched it for him." She smiles fondly, a faraway look in her eye, "He's become so much sweeter, master Sebastian, he really has."

A frown pulls down on Sebastian's face, Ciel asking for water from Mey-Rin instead of him? The boy's lost his sanity, this much is evident.  
"Thank you for your work, Mey-Rin." Sebastian bows slightly, forcing a smile, "But caring for the young master is my job as cleaning this mansion is yours. If you would be so kind as to not take over my duties while I still inhabit this mansion."

Colour drains from the maid's face for the anger and undertone of pain on the butler's face is evident. She nods, fiddling with her own hands, unsure what do say. After all she knew of Sebastian and Ciel's affair, not that she completely approved of what they do behind closed doors but it makes her young master happy and that's enough. "Please don't be angry with me, Sebastian…"

"Why would I be angry?" the butler snaps, "Why would I be angry when the maid of all people is doing my job of taking care of my Ciel?"

A smirk threatens to posses her lips, "Your Ciel?"

Embarrassment shrouds his face as he averts his eyes, "…my young master Phantomhive…"

"I know," she whispers, stepping closer, "I know about you and the young master…"

Sebastian's eyes widen, his blood runs cold. He knew she walked in on them once or twice but he figured that she would keep quiet about it. His hands bundle into fists, "Great. I suppose you're going to tell aren't you? What a scandal this will be, earl and butler in underhand romantic, I can see the headlines now…"

Mey-Rin giggles shaking her head, "No, of course not. You make the young master too happy, and you're usually happier too. But, I heard you moving about when I was getting him his water and I was just wondering…where are you going?"

Shock settles in, a new appreciation for the maid washing over him. She understands, if not wholly then enough to see that him and Ciel are right for one another, at least when no one is looking. He bows deeply and sincerely, "Thank you, for understanding, please excuse my lapse of jealousy. Sadly I must leave for a while for I have some unfinished business of the young master's to attend to. I won't be gone too long, I should be back in no more than three days." He stands to his full height, sorrowful and beautiful eyes staring at her as a gloved hand encases her shoulder, "It's my last resort but things have become complicated, it's for his benefit. Tell him…tell him that I love him and I'll be home soon."

Red blooms on the maid's face, she grins dumbly at the mental thought of Sebastian and Ciel in love. Blood threatens to burst from her nose at hearing him say the words in person. But she collects herself hoping she's not too red as she nods her head, "Yes sir."

"And take care of him for me." Sebastian continues, "Please, make sure he's safe; don't let anything happen to him for my sake. Don't tell him where I'm going just…make sure he knows that I love him, okay? I think that will comfort him until I return."

Mey-Rin gazes up at the mourning expression of the Phantomhive butler, his dark amber eyes glistening with unshed tears and the undesired to say goodbye. She takes his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I think you should see him before you leave. I think that it will do you good."

Sebastian nods, maybe just seeing him one more time before leaving his side temporarily will be enough to hold onto during their time apart. He excuses himself as he scurries to Ciel's room, careful to open the door silently. There Ciel lies, on his left side as usual with his eyes closed one hand under the pillow the other crumpled atop it. His dark hair fans out on the pillow, a few troublesome strands lining his face. The moon complements his pale skin and serene expression as he moves onto his back murmuring his butler's name in his sleep. 

The weight returns as he stops before Ciel, kneeling by his bedside, taking off his gloves, sweeping Ciel's hair from his face. He smiles at his young master's peaceful expression, keeping a hand on his Ciel's face gently stroking his soft skin. His eyes drift to the clock looming on the wall; he's running behind his planned schedule.   
Leaning forward he presses his lips to Ciel's forehead, then his cheek and finally his lips keeping the last kiss longer than needed. His fingers toy with Ciel's hair one last time, as he meets his young master's kiss again, never wanting it to end. "Goodbye, Ciel." He whispers, "I promise I will return, please understand."

...

Light streaks across his face, warming his cool skin, and the slight fact that someone was uprooting him from his bed is what awoke Ciel Phantomhive that morning. His muscles tense as he turns his head to see Mey-Rin in his bed, her arms encircling his torso and holding him like Sebastian does when the earl needs to be carried.   
"…Mey-Rin?" Ciel asks, his voice low and small from sleep yet annoyed and confused from this unusual wakeup call, "What are you doing?"

She gasps at her master's right eye, the stunning purple colour odd with a pentagram imprinted in it. She brushes Ciel's hair from his face inspecting his eye closer, yes; the boy has been marked by the devil that much is evident. The young earl realizes that his maid is gawking at his covenant; hastily he jerks all of his hair to the right side of his face to hide his binding to his demon. 

"Where's Sebastian?" he demands, attempting to sneak out of Mey-Rin's iron grasp, "Why isn't he here to wake me up? He always wakes me up."

The maid releases her young master, the poor boy scrambling to a safe part of the bed, drawing his knees to his chest. She slips off the bed and gathers one of his outfits, a military style green jacket and trouser set with his usual knee stockings and blue ribbon. Stacking the clothes beside his bed Mey-Rin starts to coax Ciel from his defensive position, the earl giving her the, 'Try it and I'll bite you' look. 

"Where's Sebastian?" he repeats, his voice a bit less commanding than before, "Where is my butler?"

"He loves you," she blurts, clasping a hand around Ciel's wrist, gently trying to unwind his arms from over his tucked knees.

Ciel narrows his eyes, "What?"

"He had to go," she continues, giving up on the unfolding technique, grabbing him by the lower back now dragging him to the edge of the bed to be dressed, "Some unfinished business I believe, he said he shall be back when the week's out."

A frown shatters her master's pretty face, the boy slumping in his seat, his maid starting to unbutton his nightshirt. Sebastian, gone? No, this can't be, Sebastian never leaves at least not without orders. He didn't give his butler any instructions to go, nor did he imply it. Sadness envelopes his heart as he stares at Mey-Rin's hands as they slide his underwear and blouse onto his body, it's not the same. How foreign he feels to not awaken to Sebastian's smooth voice bidding him good morning; to not have his butler's lips on his first thing in the morning or to playfully tease him while dressing. Who will get him tea and sweets three times a day? Who will interrupt his work just to say hello or distract him with a kiss on the cheek? Most importantly who will guide him to bed in the dead of night after hours of work, tuck him into bed and swiftly follow-the sweet rocking of limber arms shielding him like a silent lullaby. 

Mey-Rin ties the sapphire blue ribbon around her master's neck, careful not to make it too tight or loose. She then gathers his accessories on his nightstand, tying his eye patch into its proper position and slipping his rings onto their assigned fingers. Smiling she meets his somber stare, Sebastian was wrong, a simple 'I love you' from the mouth of his maid isn't going to get him through this. 

"Cheer up, young master," she chirps, taking his hand and standing, roughly forcing the earl up, beginning to drag him towards the door, "You don't have any work today and I invited Lady Elizabeth over!"

Ciel scowls; his expression darkening to one comparable to Sebastian's when she or any of the others messes up when doing household chores. Shuddering slightly she averts her gaze, best not look him in the eye, that may provoke him- she knows of his little slapping problem. 

"You wanted me to 'cheer up'" Ciel muses, his tone tight, the look on his face still scary, "So you invited Elizabeth over? Are you mad or a masochist?"

"Neither, my Lord," She squeaks, leading him outside the parlor, "I just thought…"

"You thought wrong." Ciel snaps, Mey-Rin flinching at the harshness in his words. He closes his eye, placing a hand to the bridge of his nose while inhaling soothingly, "Seeing as she's probably already over I have no other choice but to receive her…prepare something sweet for us to eat and earl grey to drink."

Mey-Rin bows slightly, "Yes, my Lord." She says, imitating Sebastian's voice to the best of her abilities.

Ciel quirks an eyebrow at her in question as she blushes, scurrying off to perform her order. The young earl watches her leave before turning to the double doors leading into the parlor where a hyperactive Elizabeth awaits. Stealing one last calming breath he pulls back on the door, inviting himself in to see his fiancée to be sitting contently on the chair his mother, Rachel, would always sit in. She would call him up to her, patting her thighs calling his name softly. He of course would drop whatever toy he was playing with in exchange of his mother's affection. 

Standing here now to see a whisper of blonde peeking above his mother's chair put false security in his heart, for Rachel will never again call Ciel to sit on her lap and hear stories. Never again will his father come home and surprise them from behind. He had come to terms with these thoughts long ago while he was just an object on the black market, when Sebastian had heard his cry and answered him. But now, being alone with only his housemaid to turn to, he felt more alone than ever.  
"Good morning, Lady Elizabeth," her fiancée greets coolly, placing the collected façade over his internal stirrings.

Elizabeth's large green eyes follow him as he takes his seat before her. As usual she wears a velvet red dress with frills and bows wherever her seamstress could stick them. She had seemed to grow again while Ciel remained the constant just under five feet. Normally Elizabeth would bolt out of her chair and encase Ciel in a tight hug, squealing and fawning over him as if he were a toddler or a small puppy. Strangely she does nothing; those large eyes of hers evenly stare at the young man before her.  
"Ciel," she begins, clearing her throat slightly, "…where's Sebastian?"

"Away on business, he should be back by the weekend if you have something to discuss with him."

She smiles tightly, disgust on her features, "Actually, there is something I'd like to discuss, with both of you preferably."

"Oh?"

She nods, "I've caught you two on more than one occasion…kissing. And the last we saw one another at the party you seemed more favorable of him over me, your fiancée. I love you Ciel, he does not, and he is a grown man and has no right to…"

"Shut up," Ciel growls, "Stop right there, Elizabeth. One of those times was a medical procedure and the other was for your benefit."

"Then why during an emergency procedure did you wrap your arms around his neck?! Why was he unbuttoning your shirt?! And if you were nervous about kissing me then why didn't you just talk to me about it, Ciel?!" tears begin to brim on her eyes, "I've discussed this with Paula my maid, I've asked her to keep quiet about it since I wanted to talk with you and Sebastian first."

She rises out of her deceased aunt's chair, crossing the small room to kneel before Ciel and grasp his hand, that stupid cutesy act now shattered into pieces, the insanity of seeing Ciel in his butler's arms driving her mad. Her grip tightens to an uncomfortable force, "Whatever he tells you when he convinces you two to kiss or do other things…it's lies, Ciel, it doesn't mean anything to him just as long as he gets what he wants. He doesn't' love you, just what he's able to trick out of you. I love you, though, I've hardly ever kissed you or held onto the back of your neck or unbuttoned your shirt but I love you, Ciel, I really and truly do," She inches closer, placing his hand above her heart, "So please, end this with Sebastian, for our engagement, for you."

Rage boils under Ciel's skin, the words spilling from her mouth enough to make him wish her death right then and there. How dare she accuse Sebastian of not loving him! His butler, no, his lover his demon his Sebastian loves him for him not his soul not his body but his heart and everything along with it. And he in return loves Sebastian, demon or not, butler or servant, Ciel would accept Sebastian no matter the title no matter the circumstance. But of course Elizabeth would never understand since she too has feelings for him.

He jerks his hand out of hers, straightening his posture trying to distance himself as much as possible, "You're wrong, Elizabeth. Sebastian isn't in love with me and I'm not in love with Sebastian. We are master and servant bound to each other in servitude, but I love him. Me. I fell for him and he in return was able to unleash the same feelings for me he's kept bottled inside. So you can go ahead and tell your mother or the queen for all I care, do you. Do you want to know why?" he leans forward, their noses almost inches apart, a malice in his eye, "No one will believe you, no one will believe the fact of an underage earl and his butler of all people in a secret relationship."

"Ciel…" Elizabeth chokes, astounded by the cruelty in the young boy.

"I think it's time for you to leave now, Lady Elizabeth."

"But, Ciel!" she cries, tears now streaking her face.

The door to the parlor opens; Ciel bolts upright in his seat forcing it backwards to topple onto the ground. His fists bundle at his sides for the first time he towers over Elizabeth, not the other way around. "Get out, Elizabeth!"

A pathetic and uneven gasp rattles in her throat as she wipes at her eyes, dashing away. She shoves past Mey-Rin, spilling the sweets and tea into the carpet. The front door slams shut as Mey-Rin delicately sweeps the mess atop the silver platter. She glances up to see Ciel's head bowed forward, his body ridged and shaking slightly as his hands crawl up and press into his face droplets of water seeping through. 

In all of the three years she's served the Phantomhive name this is the first time she's ever seen Ciel cry. 

...

Melancholy has engulfed the mansion, the eye of the storm still sulking in his bed buried beneath the covers. Mey-Rin wheels in his breakfast and tea, selects his outfit for the day and jerks back the covers. Her eyes widen as she sees a black article of clothing pressed to Ciel's chest in sleep. His eyelids are red and puffy from crying himself to sleep and his skin has turned a sickly pale shade. That lovely dark hair of his splatters around his face covering his eyes, but what really saddens her is what's in her young master's hands.

Crumpled to his chest is a black coat, one with elegant silver buttons and insanely long coattails. His small white hands protectively keep it to him, his body curling into a slight fetal position as part of his cheek is nestled in his butler's coat. 

"Sebastian…" she exhales, tucking him back into bed, brushing back some of his hair and kissing his cheek, "When are you coming home? Can't you see he needs you?"

It's already been two weeks.

It had been days since he had last roamed his own mansion or arose from bed, safe to the confines of his butler's coat and sweet pretending. But, Mey-Rin and the others offered to do his work for him, which thankfully was only sorting paperwork, so he wasn't too worried in them screwing up anything.   
He sits on the main staircase, Sebastian's coat too big for his shoulders but he didn't care. The thing smelled like his butler and brought him similar comfort as Sebastian had, and it was good enough for him. He even took to exchanging his blue trousers for a set of black, attempting to mirror the look of the one he misses so much. It was supposed to only be a few days, that's what Mey-Rin told him, and she never lies. The thought has passed his mind many times but he didn't really want to dwell on it, the fact that Sebastian may be dead. The contract was to bind them 'until the end' which applied to either party.   
A few more tears collect in his eye at the thought of Sebastian being truly dead. He forces them back, not wanting to call upon another migraine from crying too much again. A slight noise outside the front door catches his attention, drawing it from the constant stare at the floor.  
The door opened, an action Ciel believed wouldn't happen for a long time. He looks up, peering from behind the banister to see his butler calmly stride into the mansion as if he had only stepped out to fawn over a stray cat. A few tears of rejoice pulling on his heartstrings Ciel rushes down the stairs two at a time, his legs carrying him as fast as he can.   
"Sebastian!" He cries, the butler turning around just in time to catch his young master in his arms.  
Ciel buries his face into Sebastian shoulder, holding him tightly, never wanting to let go. Sebastian supports Ciel, inhaling the sweet smell of lavender that wafts from the young earl's shampoo. It's been too long, the task had taken much longer than expected, and he craved to hug Ciel to his chest once more. To feel his small beating heart against his empty chest, to embrace the slight pain of those little fingers getting caught in his hair or forgetting reality when their lips met.  
"I thought I told you never to leave me," he whispers, pressing his lips to his butler's neck, loosing himself in the scent, in the pure ecstasy of knowing his Sebastian is holding him right now.  
The demon shakes his head gifting his love a precious kiss, missing the sweet taste, "I'm sorry, Ciel, I didn't mean to. I just had some unfinished business to attend to. Please forgive me," he bows slightly.  
Ciel smiles, laughter bubbling out of him involuntarily as he hugs his love again, this time clinging on for support instead of longing. Confused, Sebastian holds Ciel a smile tugging on his lips as he hears the sound and realizes the boy is in one of his coats, a tear comes to his eye. He's never heard Ciel laugh like this, never in their three years of servitude.   
"My Lord, why are you laughing?"  
He lifts his face from his butler's chest, "Because," he giggles, wiping at tears the smile on his face breathtaking, "you're back, and I missed you."


	12. Exposed

Finally, after week and weeks of waiting and months of recovering the Phantomhive household seemed to be back to normal. Well, as normal as normal could be. The maid scurried about knocking over dishes and cleaning up her mess, the cook was busy perfecting his flam thrower techniques, the gardener contently snipping away at the trees and the butler by his master's side as he should be. 

Ciel scribbles his name on yet another black line, completing the latest transaction with a supplier in Asia. He plucks his pen down, enjoying the sound as it hits the desk signifying a day of work finished. The young earl reclines back into his chair shutting his eyes for a brief moment of rest, glad to have earned it. How hectic his life has become in the few months he's encountered the Queen's Spider, Alois Trancy and his double crossing butler, Claude Fastus-a fellow demon like his own butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

Lately everything seemed like it was crumbling beneath his feet, the chessboard that had seemed so stable was no longer as solid. The pawns had changed as had the game; the rules no longer were existent or if they were their only purpose was to be broken. A new enemy had emerged, playing the king first with a new knight disguised in white quickly behind. Hell, even simple pawns didn't exist as they had before, there was just two kings and two knights So far this game is more of an eye for an eye, seeing who can gouge out the other's face first, or take away the other's master or butler. 

The last Phantomhive sighs heavily, leaning farther into his father's old desk chair, curling his fingers over the armrests as memories taunt him silently. Visions of Sebastian dead and bloody and the remembrance of that horrible void in his chest making him sick. He pushes those thoughts aside, embracing the ones of their reuniting, of leaping into his butler's arms to feel the love of a demon. 

A pair of gloved hands slip over his, flipping his hands so they're palm up and his fingers are laced with another's. Soon enough he feels those lips he loves so much against his, instantly falling into a perfectly silent rhythm like two instruments made only for one another. The feel of his butler's bony knee sneaking onto his chair and digging into his hip encourages him to unlink his hand from Sebastian's and place it on the demon's thigh helping him onto the chair with him. 

"Ciel." The demon whispers, his free hand tracing nonchalant patterns on his lover's face, "Open your eyes."

"I kinda like it like this." Ciel murmurs, knowing Sebastian's lips linger less than an inch from his.

The bow that keeps his eye patch held into place is undone, fluttering to the ground as Sebastian shifts the two so that Ciel is in his lap, "Please? Don't make me beg."

Ciel smirks.

Sebastian nips at the earl's neck, "Or tease."

Ciel smiles.

The demon undoes his love's necktie with a simple tug, tossing it behind him as he pops off a few buttons, "Or worse."

"Go ahead." Ciel laughs, slipping an arm around Sebastian's torso, "I'm done with work for the day, do your worst."

Sebastian toys with Ciel's hair, winding then unwinding lock after lock, "Is that an order, my Lord?"

The earl opens his eyes, the covenant hidden by his bangs but his lovely sapphire blue gleaming proudly. His small fingers hook under the start of Sebastian's tie, latching on tight and jerking down with a surprising force bringing their faces closer. Sebastian feels his breath catch in his throat, completely caught off guard by Ciel's sudden sway in dominance, normally always the one succumbing to Sebastian's charms, not the other way around. 

His small face crinkles with defiance as his hold tightens with a challenge. A smirk plays his light pink lips perfectly as his eye flicker with excitement, "Only if you want it to be."

Chills run down the demon's spine, nostalgia coursing through his mind-that's exactly what Ciel said the first time they kissed. There had been an odd noise in the house mimicking an intrusion, Sebastian had inspected to find the house perfectly fine but Ciel had been a bit shaken. He had asked for his butler to sleep with him that night and while they were passing a few idle words before sleep Ciel had inched closer and closer.

"Kiss me." He had said, his voice low, that pretty face of his looking more his age.

Shock had empowered Sebastian as he could hardly utter the next words, "Is that an order?"

Ciel had averted his gaze in embarrassment for a moment before meeting the demon's stare again, "Only if you want it to be."

Without thinking Sebastian took Ciel's face in his hands, brining their lips together discovering the sweet taste of his master's mouth and the intoxicating hint of his soul. Even now, those words throw him back to that night, that one moment where their walls were lowered and truths came out in actions. 

"Yes, my Ciel." He murmurs, kissing him again and again, venturing inside him smiling as he plays back, their tongues starting that perfect cycle again.

Ciel leans closer, his chest to Sebastian's as the butler winds an arm around the small of his master's back keeping him in place. The young earl entangles his hands in Sebastian's hair, gently pulling down like he always does, the butler in return breaking away to explore his lover's neck and chest. His gloved hand slides under the hem of Ciel's jacket and shirt, the smooth texture gliding across the boy's flawless back, that curves with the demon's movements.

Sebastian encircles his master's ribs, gaining a small laugh as Ciel leans forward more, putting his weight into the chair knocking the two over. The butler's head knocks against the wood lining the chair forcefully sending a loud crack through the air while Ciel face plants into his Sebastian's chest.

"Owww…" Ciel giggles, looking up at Sebastian who rubs the back of his head with the hand not holding his master to him.

The demon cracks a smile, "Was I moving too fast again?"

Ciel kisses Sebastian's jaw, "No, you were moving just fine."

The door opens with a hasty slam, the sound of one of the many painting hanging on the walls coming to the floor sounding. Sebastian's attention directs to the figures in the doorway, his blood running cold at the icy yet furious stare of Ciel's aunt and Elizabeth's mother, Frances. Elizabeth extends a single index finger at the two in a mangled heap on the ground, her lower lip trembling, "See, mother? I told you! I told you that Ciel's butler was mistreating him!"

Frances' already stern demeanor hardens as her eyes fall on the pair in one another's arms. Sebastian clutching Ciel to his chest with one hand up his shirt and the boy's necktie gone and shirt unbuttoned. His short dark bluish black hair, doused in grey from his trauma on the black market is disheveled and his eye patch gone. The butler hurriedly scrambles to his feet, Ciel still loyally at his side. He keeps a firm hand on Ciel's shoulder as his aunt approaches, each slap of her high heel like a death bell tolling down their end.

She reaches out, wrenching Ciel from his butler, shoving him from Sebastian's range. Ciel opens his lips to protest but is silenced by his aunt.

"How dare you." She hisses, her tone low and harsh sounding like a snake, "I didn't want to believe my daughter, I didn't think that a butler such as yourself would behave in this way but I was wrong."

Sebastian grins tightly, "Miss Middleford please understand that Lady Elizabeth was stretching the truth…"

"Liar." She spits, "You have been using this boy, my nephew, in the wrong manner for much too long. I will not allow for this to continue any longer! I will not allow you to defile him anymore, humiliate him further!"

A frown pulls on Sebastian's face, "Miss, I was not humiliating my master."

"What then?" Frances snaps, "What were you doing to him?! Because last I checked butlers weren't to kiss their masters! To use them for their own sick pleasures!"

"Miss." Sebastian tries again, his tone more firm.

"I don't want to hear it." She cuts him off abruptly, "You disgust me, Sebastian Michaelis, and I won't even bother to allow you to fill my ears with your petty lies. Save it for the Yard, they're on their way here now."

"What?!" Ciel exclaims, drawing his aunt's attention, "Why would you call them?!"

Frances casts Ciel a stiff look, "To take away this criminal, to be in a relationship with someone so young and already engaged is a felony, Ciel. Remove any lies this man has told you, he doesn't love you he never has nor will he ever. He just wanted to use you for his own game, don't succumb to him ever again." She kneels before her nephew, the young boy mirroring her brother so well, "It's alright, Ciel, he won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Thoughtlessly Ciel brings his hand across his aunt's face, not even bothering to take consequences into account. She stares back wordlessly with a few droplets in her eyes.

"You idiot!" Ciel cries, "Don't you get it?!" he strides over to Sebastian, taking the butler's hand in his, "I love him! This wasn't supposed to get out; it wouldn't have if Elizabeth would keep her nose out of things it shouldn't be in! Leave us alone!"

Frances storms over to Ciel, pressing her face close to his, those angry blue eyes of hers searching the single exposed one of his that's not shrouded by hair, "He has degraded you to the point that your dependant on him! Can't you see, Ciel, he's turned his own fetish into yours to the point that you think you need him too! This is wrong; he needs to be taken away from you! For your own good!"

"You can't!" Ciel roars, fear and anger controlling his every action, "You can't do that to me!"

Footsteps of the Yard mutter in the hallway, a look of sorrowful triumph on Frances' face, "Can't I?" a loud bang and an officer notifying who's entering signifies the seconds left, "Try to understand Ciel, that this is for your own good."

Ciel grits his teeth, allowing Sebastian to place a hand across his chest, pulling the earl to him. The door flies open, Mey-Rin tumbling onto the ground, her glasses sliding off her face to reveal her lovely eyes, "I tried to hold them back, I did!" she gasps, her gaze locked on Ciel and Sebastian, "I'm sorry."

The earl opens his mouth to respond, to tell his maid that she didn't need to fight any longer as the dozen officers surround them. One flashes his badge and a warrant, "Sir Sebastian Michaelis, you are under arrest for unjustified acts with an underage child being earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"No!" Ciel shouts, his voice loud and empowered, "This is all a misunderstanding! Can't you all see that or have you gone blind?!"

The officer plants a firm hand on Ciel's shoulder, attempting to separate him from the butler, "I'm sorry son, but we at least have to take him into questioning. At the trial is where you may testify."

"No!" he screams, the officer groping at his hand entwined with Sebastian's, "There is no need for a trial! Sebastian hasn't done anything wrong! Why aren't you listening to me?! Don't you know who I am?! What an offence to my family name this is?!"

The officer chuckles, resting in his task briefly, "Your family? With all due respect sir, there isn't much more you can do to defile the Phantomhive name."

"Bastard!" Ciel cries, slamming his free palm into the officer's face, "How dare you speak to me like that?!"

"Ciel," Sebastian whispers in his master's ear, "Please, don't do anything rash…"

The officer's face flushes red, a sudden burst of energy granting him the strength to thrust the boy from his butler, slamming his thin body to the floor. Ciel hits the ground with a thud, the point of a policeman's cane cracking onto his chest. He spits up a few drops of blood, withering to his side.

"CIEL!" Sebastian shouts, dashing to his love's side, arms outstretched only to be caught by numerous hands suppressing him. He falls defenseless in their catch, knowing to play this smartly but his heart screams to aid his love who stares pathetically at him from the floor.

A pair of handcuffs snaps around Sebastian's gloved wrists as two officers claims the demon's arms. The young earl wipes the blood from his mouth, a few tears gathering in his eyes as he watches them force his butler away. Sebastian stalls in the doorway, sparring Ciel a parting glance. Ciel stumbles to his feet, straggling towards his demon, his love, "Sebastian! Don't go! Unhand him!" he shrieks, tripping slightly, his hands outstretched for what's rightfully his.

Another officer beats Ciel off like one might a bothersome fly, "You can see your butler at trial, Earl Phantomhive."

Suppressed tears stream down his face, hot and thick as Sebastian stares at the floor, the group taking him away. His aunt and fiancée exit the room, leaving him alone with his maid. Mey-Rin timidly rises from her spot on the ground, slowly placing a hand on Ciel's trembling shoulder. He doesn't reject her nor does he return the action, the defeated simply stands his pride seeping from him. She envelopes him in her arms, holding him tight, pecking the top of his head smoothing out any stray hairs.  
"It's alright, Master Ciel," she murmurs, "We'll get him back, I promise."

Ciel nods, a vengeance in his eye, "I will. And they will repent for what they have done."


	13. Betrayal

The carriage ride lasted too long, his maid didn't dress him fast enough it seemed, and yet as he approaches his final destination, the one he's waited so many painful days for, is only seconds away. Why is it that it feels that time itself is slow just to taunt Ciel Phantomhive as he gazes out his window watching the figure of the courthouse grow. Three days he's spent at the mercy of his maid, newspaper reporters, and his doting aunt sickening him with a sappy façade of tender love and care. How he wished he could curl his fingers around her neck and wring it dry of the lies she spills to eager men with pen and paper at hand. Not to mention the bloody photographers, basking in the candid shots of the mournful face of Earl Ciel Phantomhive plastered all over every London paper with the title, 'Phantomhive Butler, Indecent' 'Earl and Butler Caught in Scandal' 'Last Phantomhive Butler's Romantic.' Truths made into lies, fabricated by elaborate ideas blossomed into a product to be sold and profited. As if he hadn't been through that on the black market as nothing more than inventory to be abused until death.

"Don't worry, young master!" the Phantomhive maid, Mey-Rin, chirps from her seat. For once the maid sports street clothes of a navy dress and tweed over coat with a stylish hat, "I'm sure the trial will go on just fine. Tanaka said he hired the best lawyer for you, he did. She's apparently much like you, sir."

"She could be my identical twin for all I care." Ciel murmurs into his palm that supports his face, the carriage stopping before the courthouse, "I just want to see my butler."

A fond smile pulls on the fair maid's face, a crimson nagging at her skin, "I'm sure master Sebastian can't wait to see you as well, master."

Ciel hides a creeping smile as childish fantasies of his reuniting with his butler play out in his mind. It's been too long since he's felt the embrace of his Sebastian's lean body engulfing him in a hug or a kiss or possibly more. What wouldn't Ciel give to hear Sebastian say his name once more?

The door is opened, the young earl bolts out, scrambling to the courthouse and to wherever Sebastian may be. He would, if an eager blonde woman wasn't grabbing him by the wrist exclaiming, "Mister Phantomhive, a moment please!"

"I don't want to answer anymore of your tedious questions!" Ciel shouts, wrenching his wrist from his intruder to find not a journalist or photographer but an elegant woman with a bemused smile on her lips.

She's fairly beautiful, in an aristocratic way, with her curly blonde hair neatly piled onto her head in a half up half down style popular amongst the women of twenty years of age. For clothes, she sports a deep lavender dress with light grey accents and a few frills here and there-typical Victorian style. The woman wears nothing but a few gem ornaments in her hair announcing higher class for such diamonds to be worn so carelessly. On her left hand however, beams a wedding ring, a modest stone glistening against her skin, but from her appearance that the size of the stone she's married someone of lower class.

Her hand extends to Ciel's, her dark grey eyes sparkling, "Hello, sorry for the abrupt introduction. I'm Corliss Davenport, your lawyer for today."

He smiles curtly, "Hello, Ms. Davenport, thank you for your future services. But, if you excuse me, I would like to see the accused."

Corliss steps before him, a smile mimicking Sebastian's when he's suppressing violence or outwardly behavior, "I'm sorry, Earl, you cannot at the moment. I've prepared an office for us to discuss this case."

Ciel bites his lip as he grips his walking stick, resisting the need to tell this lady where exactly he'd like her to go to and rush to his butler's aid. Instead he holds his head high as she leads him into the courthouse, the woman's curls swinging against her back as she leads Ciel to a small parlor complete with a tea already made, and comfy chairs awaiting their bodies. Corliss gestures to a chair as she takes one of her own, leaning forward to scoop sugar into the tea.

"Just say when," she says, already on the second scoop.

"One more and you're fine."

She smirks, handing him his tea, "That's how I like mine as well."

Ciel takes a sip, surprised by its taste, for once he's sampled earl grey better than Sebastian's, "Earl grey…"

Corliss nods as she swallows, placing her cup back to the small plate almost soundlessly, "My special brew: I brew it cold then heat it. Somehow it turns out better that way, especially after some sugar and milk have been boiled before hand."

"It's very good."

"Thank you."

Ciel reclines back into his seat, his slender legs crossed as he surveys his attorney. At first sight she just seems like another woman on the streets, but with her hints of wealth and a last name such as hers there is no doubt she is the very woman whom The Queen's Guard Dog has been able to catch. He quirks an eyebrow, "How is it that a member of Conspiracy is a defender of law?"

"It's a rather easy practice when one is always finding loopholes,," the woman smiles innocently, an easy mask to place on her face with porcelain skin, large blue eyes and doll like features. It's her sharp, narrow lips that hint her mischief hidden beneath seeming perfection, "Now, do tell me why an old ally has called upon my services once more?"

"I have never asked for your help before."

"Not directly," Corliss sighs, "I work mainly with the Middlefords when needed, sometimes my path would cross Vincent Phantomhive's when he thought I was placing my nose where it apparently wasn't supposed to belong. Anyways, this isn't my story," she picks a thick file from the table separating them, propping it open like a simple book. Ciel leans forward slightly to see paper after paper beneath a candid shot of him looking into a camera. Everything one could possibly want to know about him is tucked into that file, everything but his contract with Sebastian.

Corliss nibbles on her thumb nail, "Says here your family died in a fire and you returned with a butler…anything you would like to add on that?"

No response.

"I know where you went during those three months, Ciel."

He grits his teeth.

"Is that why you service your butler? As payment for him somehow taking you away from those people?"

Ciel's fist slams into the tabletop, the glass gasping in protest, "Shut up! Just shut up! You don't understand anything!"

"You're right," Corliss breathes, tossing the file shut, "I don't. That's why I need you to tell me so I can open as many loopholes as I can."

His fist curls tighter, her slender fingers flutter atop his, those large eyes of hers soft with compassion.

"I lost my parents too, Ciel. Saw them killed before me, stabbed then set fire left for dead. An ally was able to save me from a fate most undesired, butI understand your pain," she rubs the family ring on his left thumb, "…what happened with you and your butler?"

Ciel exhales, looking from the sight of their hands touching, somehow eased by her touch, "…I fell for him; it's as simple as that. He returned the favour, but out of the same passion, not obedience. We never meant for it to be discovered we were just careless. I know he's much older than me and he's my butler but…it was never child molestation or any sort of abuse like that. I genuinely love Sebastian Michaelis and he loves me too. I know I'm engaged to Elizabeth but…" he shakes his head, "…no one was supposed to know…and now everywhere I turn it's in the news."

"Who started the relationship?"

"…I did."

"And he didn't force himself on you once? Sebastian never made you do anything you never wanted to do?"

"No, never."

Corliss props her head with her free hand, "Well, it seems we just need to make this look like an accidental romance or you come clean about igniting the relationship in the first place and that would make this a lot easier," Evil smirk posses her deep lips, "then again, easy is never a fun game now is it?"

"A game? That's how you view it?"

Corliss shrugs, "More or less. Anyhow, how are you pleading?"

"Sebastian is not guilty."

"What is your claim?"

"What Elizabeth saw was nothing more than medical procedures, practice kissing for my fiancée, and other lies such as that."

She nods, her hand sliding from his as she gazes off into the room in thought, "I think I just may be able to get you and your butler out of this one, earl. Alright, so this is how it's going to happen, you answer as vaguely detailed as you can. Whatever excuse or lie you throw out I will follow, and vice versa. And if all goes well, I can have Frances Middleford put behind bars for a while if you'd like."

Ciel leans across the table on instinct, his eyes wide, "What?! You could do that?!"

Corliss opens her arms in a slight 'Ta Da' motion, a smirk on her lips, "I'm Corliss Davenport. What can't I do, Earl?"

A mirroring smirk can't help but curl Ciel's lip as he stands, Corliss doing so as well. He extends a hand to her, giving it a sturdy shake a smile morphing onto his lips, "I can't believe I'm saying this to some such as you, but, thank you."

"Such as me?" she inquires a quirk of an eyebrow, her arm still in a rhythm of a shake.

"From the side of Conspiracy, a group I've strived to exterminate for years now."

"A tedious task indeed," Corliss agrees, "Trust me, don't bother, they are to crumble soon."

Another smirk as he leaves, demanding to be escorted to the prison cells by a guard standing by. The journey to the dank cells seems to last longer than forever, as if each second, each step is an eternity each for Ciel Phantomhive can't move fast enough to see his butler again.

The burly guard shoves his keys into the thick wooden door, the piece of tree crying out in agony as it stretches open for the earl and worker. A single lonely row of barred cells stretch out before him, grey light trickling in from the light outside and to top it off the place smelt of dirt and expired food. Ciel glances around at the insane amount of filth in the cells lining the walls, bars and floors. Part of him screams to turn back and run but his mind and heart know which prize lies in wait for braving the poor conditions.

And there he sits, his posture horrible, his hair a mess and not even in his usual uniform. Sebastian's long dark hair hangs like delicate curtains around his long face, those beautiful almond eyes morosely fixated on the ground as the clanging of keys turning his cell open taunt his ears. For clothes he wears only his white blouse tucked into his black trousers and his gloves have wandered.

Ciel ushers the guard away with a pretty penny, turning to his butler and restrain from running into his arms. Once he hears the door creak shut he quickens his pace to his butler, towering above the demon.

"Hello, young master," Sebastian greets pathetically, not even bothering to look up.

"Ciel; you call me Ciel."

"Do I?"

"You do," Ciel smiles, tilting Sebastian's face upwards, holding it in his hands, "Only when we're alone," he slips atop his butler's lap, rubbing the side of Sebastian's face, "And we are alone…"

He brings them together again, their lips meeting for another kiss, one after the other again and again. But, Sebastian just sits there, not even bringing his hands up to caress Ciel or kiss back. It's like Sebastian is just there moving his lips hardly at all if any. Ciel leans forward more, pushing Sebastian down onto the small cot, gripping the butler's white blouse in his fists. His small hand runs down Sebastian's chest and lower, encircling his narrow hips and chiselled torso. 

Under such a small yet powerful touch the demon can't help but arch his back slightly, giving into sweet temptation and kissing his master back. Like an animal starved for weeks Sebastian kisses back with a vengeance, nipping and biting his master's lower lip, groping his soft dark grey blue black hair and taking a firm hold on his lover's lower back demanding him to be closer.

Tears gather in the demon's eyes as he holds his young lover for what may be the last time. For what kind of butler would he be if he did not simply enjoy this while it lasts? At least, until he has to cut off all ties of intimacy. But how can he leave Ciel like this? To only be his butler again, only to serve him in the most modest form never again to be able to kiss his Ciel or awaken with the boy's arms curled around his torso. He swallows thickly inbetween kisses, suppressing the urge to cry. No, he will not cry before Ciel, he will show him how much he truly cares before he must feign distain.

Inhaling, quickly Ciel plunges into another round of kisses, opening his mouth wider and entangling his fingers into Sebastian's hair. He lifts his lips from his butler's, kissing down his jaw and neck then to his chest where he bites around his collar bone. His nimble fingers trace the muscle on Sebastian's torso, the demon in return lifting Ciel higher, sitting upright and undoing the small bowtie on his Ciel's neck with his teeth. The demon's soft lips press against Ciel's neck again and again, harder and sometimes sharper as the two feed one another for lost time.

Feeling rather confident Ciel slips a few fingers under his butler's pant line, popping of the only button. Gasping against Ciel's lips Sebastian firmly grasps his master by the shoulders, roughly shoving him off, the boy stumbling back a few steps.

It's gone too far, all Sebastian wanted was a few goodbye kisses. No, a few goodbye kisses led to disrobing and ultimately unlocking that speck of humanity buried in Sebastian. The bit of him that evokes human emotions and wants and desires. That piece that Sebastian himself never thought existed until he met Ciel, something in that boy summoned him from the depths of hell and something in him tells him to cut off all romantic ties to him before it's too late-or if a guard comes in.  
Or maybe, before his Ciel resurfaces the forgotten soul of Sebastian Michaelis.

"Don't, Ciel."

"Don't what?"

"No. Do not touch me, please. Do not do that ever again."

"I don't understand," Ciel inhales, shaking his head slightly, taking a step back from his butler who pathetically stares up at him, "What...what are you saying, Sebastian?"  
"I'm saying," Sebastian sighs, closing his eyes, hesitant to finish his sentence, "that we should stop this, my Lord. Mrs. Middleford's testimony is evidence enough that we should not be together anymore, not as lovers anyway."

Tears threaten to push through Ciel's eyes, as he bites them back, refusing to walk into the courtroom with a blotchy face and a more weakened dignity, "Sebastian...no....you don't mean that...."

The demon's eyes snap up to his master's wounded expression, his heart longing to pull the boy to his chest, ruffle his hair and promise everything to be okay, but he can't.Because of him his young Ciel is in too much trouble with the law, for he risks having his title stripped from him.

"And just who do you think you are to tell me what I do and don't mean?" he demands harshly, his voice not even matching the person Ciel thought he knew.  
Ciel's lips move wordlessly in shock as he stares incredulously at his butler, "I am your master, demon, I have every right to tell you anything I please!"

"Oh, I'm sorry my Lord." Sebastian sneers, saying the nickname like a taunting dirty word, "I didn't know the contract stated that you owned by emotions as well."

"It didn't." Ciel snaps, his hands on his small hips, "You were just dumb enough to fall for me."

"Dumb? Me dumb enough to fall for a mere human such as you? Don't make me laugh, my Lord," the butler smirks, his outward mask perfectly hiding the internal torment he endures for faking a pretending hatered, "For I was simply playing your game, actling like I loved you. I'm a demon, Ciel, I don't feel worthless human emotions and I certainly don't feel them for you."

Tears incvoluntarily stream from Ciel as his heart implodes in on itself in his chest. The world seems to shift slightly, his vision blurs and his breathing heightens. His eyes cut back to his butler who smugly stares at him with a shocking calm to his face, but that undertone of hesitance still lingering in his eyes and lips.   
"So everything…" Ciel chokes, lowering his eyes, "Everyhting was…a lie?"

"More or less."

"Every word? Every action…" the young earl tries to block out the memories of the two alone in Sebastian's room. How his butler had ignored him in fear of their contract breaking and they had confessed deeper emotion to one another. Ciel had given himself to his demon, his lover, his Sebastian Michaelis. That night, afterwards they had lay together naked and tired, high off giddy emotion, pretty illusions of 'love' and Sebasitan pulled him close to his bare chest, pecking the top of his head. He had said he loved Ciel, that he would never let anything harm him ever. 

What happens when what hurts Ciel the most is his own butler?

"I was only pretending, Ciel." The demon reminds his master in a tense tone, his fingers digging into the cot, "Did you honestly think any of that was real?"

The giant chess set? The fierce protection? The dedication? The apparently empty kisses and lust? All of it, just part of this demon's sick game?!

Ciel takes a large step forward, striking his fist across Sebastian's face, the loud crack of knuckle on skull erupting the silence. Sebastian's head knocks sideways in the direction of the hit, accepting his punishment for harsh lies. The young boy brings his curled hand to his butler's face again and again, closing his eyes not able to truly look at him. Never will he ever enjoy seeing Sebastian in pain, no matter what he does.

Suddenly Sebastian grabs Ciel's wrists, pinning the boy to the wall leaning close, fighting the urge to kiss him, to apologize and hold him close. To take back every word, for none of it was real.

"I can only tolerate so much from you, my Lord." He growls, his eyes glowing that hauntingly mesmerizing shade of deep vermillion, purple and pink, "Least I testify against you for abuse."

Ciel allowes his tears to escape him as he sags into the wall, knowing resistance is pointless, "…I can't belive it." He whispers, his anger fading to melancholy tinged with disbelief, "…my own pawn, turning against me."

"I was never one of your pawns, master." Sebastian mutters, releasing Ciel, knowing his will power was about to break soon, "You'd better leave and prepare for the trial."

The earl says nothing, his heart empty, his mind filled with the drive of anger, denial and vengeance. He wipes at his eye as he slips past the guards, fast walking aimlessly somewhere, anywhere. 

That man back there was not his butler, his demon nor his lover. He doesn't even know enymore.

Where is the one he loves?


	14. Convicted

Turning his head he recognizes the figure, small and lean whose very demeanour screamed solitude. The man clutches his pen and pocketbook, his feet taking only seconds to reach the desired back of the needed words. He claps the shoulder causing him to turn around, his large blue eye casting a disturbed glare over his shoulder. 

"What?" Ciel Phantomhive snaps.

"Earl Phantomhive, sir," the interviewer pants, "please, just a word, please."

Ciel exhales, secretly loving the attention or just another chance to further soil the name Michaelis, "Do make it quick. I have a trial to get to."

The interviewer nods eagerly, licking the tip of his pen ready for the earl's response, "What exactly are your true, honest thoughts on Sebastian Michaelis?"

A smirk threatens to ruin his façade as Ciel shoves it away, faking innocent, tainted boy. He casts his gaze downward illuminating the mirage of defenceless boy before flying the wall of powerful earl back into position, "Sebastian Michaelis…my butler," He laughs bitterly, "he was supposed to be my butler, nothing more, but he wanted to be more. I told him no but…" Ciel shrugs as if he simply made a careless mistake, "I was wrong about him in so many ways. He's a monster, someone never to be trusted. He deserves to be behind bars until the day I die."

The man hungrily copies Ciel's words, the speaker himself turning on his heel walking straight to face the one in question: Sebastian Michaelis.

...

He enters the room where Sebastian sits, one hand linked to the arm of a chair. His butler looks up at his master, "Whatever happened to being on my side, Ciel?"  
"Don't call me by my name, demon," the earl spits harshly, "you are still my servant and are to address me properly."

"My lord."

Ciel smirks at the power he has over a demon, a being supposedly more powerful than him. But who's handcuffed to a chair facing a life sentence in prison? Not Ciel Phantomhive, that's who. 

Sebastian stares hopelessly at the one he once thought to be his love, his everything. Someone more than just a master but a lover. Maybe he should have let Ciel in on his plans of playing it safe, than again maybe he should not have allowed Ciel to overpower him only to disown his feelings for the boy in a harsh manner. Perhaps this rough game was just something he should have played out in his head not in reality. If only he did that maybe he would be exchanging nicer words and maybe a few kisses. 

He looks up at the merciless eye of Ciel Phantomhive, no longer seeing the boy he held close to his chest all those nights. No longer viewing the small boy who's so strong yet so fragile. Those endless nights completely devoted to one another now just memories, meaningless at the moment. Never has Sebastian divulged into a romantic relationship with a master, a partner in contract, his food. But never has Sebastian met someone like Ciel before, completely weak to the boy's cold stare, harsh lips and sweet interior.

"My Lord…can we please discuss this?" the demon inquires, grasping onto the last threads of hope to talk his way out of a trial opposing him in all directions, "We still have the contract, you willingly placing me in jail will be in violation and I will be forced into my end of the deal. You cannot escape me, master, we are bound together."  
Ciel's upper lip curls, "You honestly think that matters to me?! After what you did to me yesterday?!"

Sebastian's heart lowers.

"I will not be made a fool out of again, not by you not by anyone!"

"My lord…think for a moment. Us being together got you into this mess and us continuing a romantic relationship will only worsen you. I had to cut it off. I'm sorry for what I said, that was rather harsh of me. I do care for you it's just that…"

"Liar!" Ciel cries. "You just wanted out of the trial! You just want my fucking soul because that's all you ever cared for isn't it?! Well guess what? I'm going to put you behind bars and make you wait. I'll break the contract somehow and rid myself of it and you!"

Tears pound behind his eyes, "Ciel don't do this! I will be forced to…"

His small palm slams into the demon's face, "Shut up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I hate you and you are nothing to me."

"Ciel!" his demon cries sorrow and anger toying with his tone as Ciel turns on his heel without so much the time to glance at Sebastian's expression. He walks quickly out of the room, attempting to block all words that escape his butler's lips as he finally reached the door slamming it shut behind him.

Corliss rounds a corner just in time to see the earl slam the door, his eye wide and the look of a ruined Christmas on his face. She inspects the hallways for clearance and hurries to his side gripping his shoulders, "Ciel…hey what's wrong? You look like your pet cat just died."

More tears threaten to flow from him. Sebastian likes cats…Can he really go through with this? Can he really, honestly lie in court just to get back at his butler? Memories flood of their nights together, him enveloped in Sebastian's arms curled against Sebastian's bare chest. To awaken to Sebastian's lip on his for a tender kiss good morning. If he wins the case, which he's a thirteen year old boy crying rape from a man who appears to be twenty five, he will never have the chance to even try to get mornings like that back.

Sighing he shakes his head, the mask of cruelty and stoic nature crumbling away at the comforting touch of his attorney, Corliss Davenport, a woman with a past like his without the demon butler part. She too lived a life of luxury until her parents were killed before her, but she obviously wasn't abducted to be used on the black market as nothing more than a blood sacrifice. 

He leans his head into her shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent wafting from her clothes reminding him of his mother. Although in all fairness with her half up half down hairdo, blonde hair and large eyes she could pass for a sister of Rachel Phantomhive. Ciel shakes his head at the thought, silly fantasies; all he really wants is to be in the arms of his butler.

Corliss pats his back once or twice, "Do you not wish to testify against Sebastian anymore?"

Ciel shakes his head, "Part of me does but part of me doesn't. But at the moment I am against him."

Corliss sighs, smoothing out some of Ciel's hair, "I don't know what happened yesterday during your visit with him but…try not to make any decisions i the heat of anger, please."

Her words strike him, actions based on emotions…that's all he's done his whole life. He made the contract with Sebastian on emotions of revenge and power, the need to better the ones who did this to his family to feel the superiority of the men who would lock his cage every night. He's here because of emotion, blind lust for his butler, and now a raging hatred doused in intimacy.

"He deserves this," Ciel informs her stiffly, sliding from her grasp.

"Just a day ago you were willing to do anything for him," Corliss replies sternly, "Now ever since you returned you've been against him yet I see that love in your eye, Lord Phantomhive, and I know that the hate you feign is merely another illusion."

Ciel cuts her a dirty look, is he really that readable?

"I hired you to win my favour, not counsel me about it. Now let's be off, least we be late."

...

The guards bring him in silently, the demon butler keeping his gaze on the ground unable to meet the cold stare of his master. Ciel's heart tightens as Sebastian passes the table he shares with Corliss. That pathetic look on his once overwhelming butler like a slap in the face, the reality hitting him hard. Part of him wants to just scream and call everything quits, take his butler back and run. But, the part of him that is clearly aware of the severity of his mistakes knows best.

After all, Sebastian Michaelis never loved him, what can he really lose?

"Sebastian Michaelis, you have been called to court in the crime of unjust relations with Earl Ciel Phantomhive." The judge bellows, the surreal veil of the case disappearing into what's real, "Earl Ciel Alexander Phantomhive alongside Rose Corliss Davenport testify you to be guilty. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty." The accused dully states.

The wooden gavel slams into the table signifying the beginning of the end.

...

"And I walked in, to see Ciel's butler all over him." Elizabeth Middleford sniffs, dabbing at what Ciel presumes to be fake tears, "He was trying to shove Sebastian away but Sebastian just wouldn't let him go. If I hadn't demanded what was going on I don't know what would've happened."

Ciel's nails dig into the woodwork of the table before him while Sebastian keeps a calm demeanour. How well the girl lies, how impeccable she picks up on a trial of betrayal. Corliss boredly doodles on the back of her notes she complied to use against Sebastian. But seeing how convincing a crying blonde girl is who just, "Wants her fiancée's butler to leave him alone," it seems that Ciel and Corliss will most likely be able to sit through this court case without uttering a word.

"Your defence, Mr. Michaelis?" the judge inquires, distain on his tongue.

"That Earl Phantomhive accepted the affection, returned it just as generously and that he was the one who initially started this affair. I will say that as many times as you'd like but my answer will never change," Sebastian states tiredly, having been viewed as a child predator for the past three hours via verbal truths stretched into lies.  
"Earl Phantomhive, comments," The judge asks with a sympathetic glance.

Ciel absentmindedly flicks a speck off the tabletop, "Lady Middleford speaks the truth, my butler forced himself upon me whenever we were alone for extended periods of times. I tried to get him to leave me alone but there was no stopping him." Ciel shrugs, giving the judge his best innocent child look, "He told me it was a game."

Sebastian's mouth hangs open, for the first time in his life Ciel has seen his butler express shock before a crowd. The demon jumps to his feet, a glare in his eye, "That is a lie, my Lord."

"Says the man sinning at every question," The earl snaps without even looking at Sebastian.

"CIEL!" Sebastian roars, every possible form of anger and passion on his face as he hunches over the small railing, snapping it under his grasps as if it weren't there at all, "Don't do this!"

Ciel shrinks slightly under the rage of a demon, those eyes flaming pink, his pupils slits. His eyebrows knit in frustration as the jury gasps at the butler's strength. Never has Ciel even seen his butler his upset, all over a human he claims to not love.

The judge slaps his gavel until the demon's demeanour lowers to a somewhat human stance. He signals to the guards, three men fast walking to Sebastian's side, "Sebastian Michaelis, you are hereby found guilty for sexual assault and unjust relations with a minor. I hereby sentence you to life in prison."

Smack! 

Court adjourned.

Everyone flutters from their seats, including the young earl who casually stretches his arms over his head casting a sidelong glance at Corliss who angrily stares before him. Her small lips pursed in disappointment as her fists curl.

"What's wrong with you?" Ciel asks, a harshness to his tone.

Her grey eyes snap up to look at her client, a silent rage beneath such a flawless surface, "Nothing, nothing at all sir." She stands abruptly gifting him that same curt smile Sebastian would if he's pissed but knows to hold his tongue, "Just don't ask me to help you get him back. Good day Earl Phantomhive."

With that last word she flits from the courthouse, her goodbye ringing in his ears. Great, everyone seems to be abandoning him because he tossed aside an unloyal butler, what is the harm in that? Yes, their attraction, Ciel's attractions and Sebastian's façade, were strong but it was all fake. For Sebastian at least.

Ciel turns over his shoulder to see handcuffs snap into place on his butler's slender wrists. The butler glares at him as the guards lead him through the courtroom. Sebastian forces them to stop, those eyes of his burning into Ciel's soul, or what's left of it.

"You've made a huge mistake, my lord." Sebastian growls, his voice not even sounds like his own but that of a demon, "You have broken the contract."


	15. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the series! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and comment! I really appreciate it more than you know <3

Yet another outfit of his is stuffed into a suitcase, his maid lingers by his bed with her hands clasped to her chest as she stares with wide eyes. In her whole three years of services has she never seen the small, powerful figure of Ciel Phantomhive in a hurry so strong that he didn't even bother with changing to prepare to leave.

This morning had happened in such a confusion, first when she came in to awaken him Mey-Rin found the young earl in the hallways of all places dragging a suitcase into his room. He had promptly slammed it atop his bed, wrenched open his wardrobe and began a frantic stuffing of clothes. 

He hadn't even bothered to change out of his nightclothes, a large white shirt that was worn by his father, Vincent Phantomhive. Somehow Mey-Rin was able to convince him to wear a pair of pants, which he tore from his closet wrenching them around his waist then continued his work.

"Young master," Mey-Rin calls as Ciel sits atop his luggage bouncing up and down a few times before attempting to close the locks, "What is this all about?"

"We're leaving," Ciel grunts, now awkwardly standing atop the suitcase, his small fingers fumbling to close it, "I'm sick of this place, it holds too many memories."

Mey-Rin frowns; recently the young Earl Phantomhive and his butler were caught in a city wide scandal. Something went wrong and instead of testifying with Sebastian, Ciel argued against his demon butler. Since he is nothing but a young boy crying sexual harassment from an older man, and his fiancé's family didn't approve of the relationship they gladly took his side. She herself knew of their underground relationship, having caught them a few times but knew how happy they made one another. Mister Sebastian would have a livelier step, the young master would smile every once in a while, they were just perfect for one another.

With him gone, Mey-Rin can understand why Ciel would wish to leave a mansion filled with so many memories of him and his now jailed butler. Ciel continues to struggle with closing the suitcase and Mey-Rin simply leans over and snaps it shut for him, ending his struggle. The boy looks up at him with his discolored eyes, one purple one a deep sapphire blue-the same blue his mother supposedly had. 

She cups his face, his skin smooth under her touch, "Sir, why are we leaving?"

He bites his lip, fear flickering in his eyes. What has he supposed to tell her? That his demon butler was coming to collect his soul? A demon butler that he formed an incredibly strong contract with that could probably pinpoint him in a large crowd with a second's glance. He doesn't know how long prison bars will hold him, and the last Phantomhive isn't going to wait around to find out!

"Mey-Rin, is the carriage prepared?" Ciel asks, opening a truck dumping valued objects and shoes inside at an inhuman pace.

"Yes, sir it is. Everything just needs to be packed."

He grabs the suitcase on the bed, throwing it at her, "Great. Take this and send Bard and Finny to come get this and the important possessions in my study and my parents' old room."

"Young master, are we moving?"

Ciel stops to catch his breath, "I don't know, stop asking questions, and do as you're told!"

She bows slightly, "Yes, my lord."

His eyes cut her a cold glare, "Do not say that. Ever Again."

...

The Plaza Hotel is a nice hotel, fine furniture, excellent service and best of all-men with guns guarding the door least someone unwanted harm the rich inside. Ciel Phantomhive nervously paces his room as his maid unpacks his things, sorting them into the proper drawers. He twists the large blue diamond ring around his thumb over and over, the metal starting to rub off his skin in certain places.

Every dark figure fifteen stories below causes his heart to jump at the possibility of being Sebastian. Even the black crows pecking at the ground makes him want to pull out his revolver and shoot at them for one may be his demon. Mey-Rin stacks the empty luggage by the door, watching her master with weary eyes unsure of what to do with him.

"Young master, may I fetch you something to eat or drink?" she asks timidly, not wanting to provoke him again.

"No," he replies shortly and quickly, "I-I'm not hungry."

"We've been here for two days, sir," she reminds him carefully, "You've hardly eaten a thing, and you know how easily you loose weight…"

"Perhaps some tea," Ciel interrupts, running a hand through his hair, "Extra sugar, strong."

"Would you care a stroll about the hotel?" Mey-Rin inquires, wanting more than anything to get him out of this room, "You could use the change in scenery."

"Yes!" Ciel agrees much too happily, a slightly delirious laugh to his tone. "A walk about his just what I need!"

He quickly walks to the door, jerks it open and slams it shut before his maid can so much take her first step towards the door. Ciel inhales deeply many times after rounding a few corners, taking a few unneeded turns and finally finding himself in an abandoned library parlor room. He falls onto a seat burning his face in his hands, the anxiety of not knowing eating him up in the inside. To not know when Sebastian Michaelis will come for his soul is perhaps one of the worst tortures he has ever endured.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" a voice questions from across the room calling the earl's attention. 

There with a gloved hand at the spine of a book stands Claude Fastus, rival demon to Sebastian Michaelis, whom the Phantomhive household has learned to hate. The demon furrows his eyebrows, dropping his hand, "Interesting meeting you here, what brings you to France?"

Ciel narrows his eyes at the casual, humane tone to the demon's voice, "I…uh…I'm on a slight trip…away."

"From your butler?"

His heart sinks, "No."

Claude shakes his head with a small smirk on his face, "The contract, I can sense it, half of it is gone. I don't sense Michaelis and well," he smiles, "I'd have to be living under a rock to have not seen the newest newspapers."

Ciel sighs, sinking further into his chair, "What do you want? Or is this a friendly mate to mate chat?"

"How would you like to enter a contract with me?" the demon offers, taking a step closer, his yellow eyes gleaming with anticipation, "I offer you protection from Michaelis. I promise never to let him lay a hand on you. I would serve you and only you."

"And Alois?"

"That can be dealt with easily." Claude stoops to Ciel's feet as if he's proposing, "Ciel Phantomhive, I want your soul and I would hate for someone such as Sebastian Michaelis to devour something so…divine. Join in contract with me and I promise he will never hurt you again…"

Ciel opens his mouth to agree, anything to keep his soul just a few moments longer, to have a blockade to prevent Sebastian from coming closer. To have to face that fate that haunts his every thought, every breath... Claude extends a hand forward, that keen smile threatening to tear open his face until suddenly, a silver knife flies through the spider's head. His golden eyes roll to the back of his head as he slumps over onto the floor, a pool of blood gathering.

In the doorway stands Sebastian Michaelis, in the same uniform as always with a set of knives protruding from his knuckles. His red eyes glare at the Trancy butler before cutting up to Ciel, a smirk on his face, malice on his lips, "Hello, master."

Shoving his chair back Ciel darts away easily brushing past his butler, dashing down the hallway while hearing his butler's calm footsteps following behind. He scrambles down the stairs, through the lobby and into the busy streets of Paris. Ciel screams through the twilight crowds demanding a way through. The muscles in his legs tighten, the pain meant to be there masked by the adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

Glancing behind, he fails to see Sebastian but something inside him tells him that the demon is not far. He whirls down an alleyway, his breathing ricocheting in the dank space. Beyond the alley is fine gardens, white roses glow in the dimming light as he turns into a bush labyrinth. Swallowing thickly he pushes himself to run a bit further, take some more unpredictable turns, backtrack and confuse. 

Finally he finds a small stonework house, the window glisten in the rising moonlight the stones weathered and old from years of patience. He clambers to the doorstep, fumbling with the door until it opens for him. The earl quietly shuts the dying wood behind him least he attract the unwanted attention to himself.

He leans against the wall, calming his breathing, hoping for salvation. But he knows in his mind that salvation will not come, that he formed a strong contract. The devil's prey will never be able to escape as long as the covenant gleams in his eye, imprinted on his soul. Perhaps, that end he wished for so long ago and now hopes to prolong is closer than he expected.

Like the shadow everyone's known him to be the demon sweeps out of the darkness, those red eyes now a glowing deep pinkish purple and wholly fixated on Ciel. The young earl backs away as his eyes widen in fear, knowing the fate he chose for himself the moment the demon came to his rescue.

"I truly am sorry, master," Sebastian says coolly, a dark mass clouding his figure as it did years ago when they first met, "I didn't want it to be this way."

"It's not going to happen!" Ciel shouts, the urge to pull his revolver from his pocket strong but he knows that will do him little to no good, "You didn't hold up your end of the bargain!"

Sebastian slides off his glove, the purple mark etched in his skin fading, "You broke the contract, sir. You called me away voluntarily without any intentions of retrieving me. In fact, you planned on dying without even attempting to fulfill the contract. So, therefore," he grins, now towering over him, "I own your soul."

He slides a hand onto Ciel's face, shivers chasing down the boy's spine as the demon traces the crevasse of his eye and cheek. The butler idly massages his jaw line, loving the soft feel of Ciel's skin, "I did, however have an alternate solution for you, my Ciel…but it is obvious that you are not worthy to spend eternity with me."

"A-alternate solution?!" Ciel chokes out in a hoarse whisper.

The dark crow smiles, that same smile he's bore in his three years of servitude, "To give you the life of a demon. After I had my fill of your soul of course, but" he leans close, their lips mere centimeters apart, "my feelings were fake. You determined that for me, even after my own cries."

Ciel suppresses tears, no. Sebastian's last memory of him will not be of a weak, spineless child who didn't get his way. Sebastian will have the soul he's worked so hard for; if Ciel Phantomhive is going to die he is going to do so properly. Reaching to his face he places a hand over Sebastian's shoving it from his eye patch and ripping the dressing from his face. The demon watches it flutter to the ground then back to the determined yet scared look on his Ciel's face.

"You're a demon, I am a human. There is no true escape from you." Ciel lifts his chin a bit higher, pressing his lips to Sebastian's for one final time, enjoying the bliss on his lips, in his heart, "I never did stop loving you though. Not for a moment."

Sebastian's heart stops briefly, in all of the mess and heartache and confusion Ciel has stayed just as true as he had if not more so. Exhaling the demon clenches his jaw, promising himself on the inside not to return his master's favour. Last time they kissed goodbye he was the one repenting for the simple act of love. He smiles, that crooked, mischievous smile that Ciel would always wake up to after nights alone with Sebastian.

He tilts Ciel's chin towards him, wanting to kiss him again more than ever. Ciel's lips part in bracing for what may be another embrace, Sebastian's eyes gleam that haunting colour as he slides a hand around his young master's waist, jerking them chest to chest.

The first little fragments of Ciel's soul float out of his throat, a light calming blue gliding into the demon's mouth, "Now, Ciel," he murmurs, "you are mine. Forever."

-End of The His Butler Series


End file.
